The fighter pilot
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: Akihiko akagi is a expert fuso fighter pilot. but luck was not with him when he crash lands at the bas of the 501st joint fighter wing. there he will meet new people and make friends. comments accepted
1. Chapter 1

Gallia, 1941 September. As the sun rises over the barren country, and winds blow in a westerly direction, the sky is cover in darkness from the Neurol hive. from a distance a viewer could see small lasers periodically shooting from the hive, but up close it's more frantic. The lasers are shooting at a small single engine fighter. the fighter is a Nakajima KI-43, one of the fuso's air force's finest fighter, other than the zero, it had just entered service with the IFAAF. The pilot behind the stick is 27 year old 2nd Lt. Akihiko Amaterasu Akagi,or simply "Triple A". His friends call him that because his name. The Amaterasu comes in because, he was born right when the sun was rising in Naie, Fuso. In fuso's tradition, the sun is the giver of life, and is one of many gods and goddesses, Akagi is his family last name, despite the launching of fuso's carrier of the same last name.

Akihiko is maneuvering through the fire trying to not die and escape to the coast of Britannia, already he has raked up a kill score of 247 neurois. How did he rake up so many kills? Using some copied information on the striker project, Akihiko mange to customized his sake engine to take in huge amounts of energy created from the fighter and turn that energy into the magic the witches use to activate the striker units. Son now he is able to go faster, even more maneuverable, be more accurate in shot placing, and as a final touch, use a shield.

Finally Akihiko saw a break and dived. His plane quickly gain speed, and before he crashed into the ocean, he yanked the stick back. The plane responded to this and gradually pulled out of the dive. His plane roars just a foot from the water as it races towards the Britannia coast. Although he dodge death, his plane was severely damaged and running low on fuel. His options were, A: ditch in the ocean or B: find the nearest field and hope for the best. Akihiko knew the 501st fighter wing was near the coast and decide that was the best option. he turned his plane in that direction. Five minutes later he sees the base and it's landing strip. Immediately he radioed the tower and prepare for a crash landing. his plane lined up on the strip as he coaxed the throttle. He flipped a switch to bring the wheels down, but the wheels did not go down. And to make it worse his plane stalled. His plane hit the pavement of the landing strip at 30 miles per hour, and stop a mere three feet from the ammo storage. Miraculously, Akihiko survived the crash. As the fire crew were putting out the flames, a blacked faced Akihiko opened his canopy and got out casually. Not a single cut, bruise or broken bone was found, this baffled the base's medical staff. The 27 year old pilot forgot his katana in the cockpit and went to go grab it. He did then he went to the commanding base officer's office.

He knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice said. he entered and saluted to the witch. "My name is.." as she started to speak,he cut her off. "I know who you are Ms. wilcke." Akihiko replied. " I'm Lt. Akagi, IFAAF." he continued. Then Sakamoto came in. Akihiko turned around and bowed at his superior. She nod and he stood back up. "Lieutenant nice to see you again. I heard about your crash landing an hour ago." she said. "Yeah, let's just say it went smoothly." Akihiko replied back. Then Minna spoke up. "Crash? what crash? Why was I not informed of this?" " He radioed in about this and i sent an aide to tell you but you almost bit his head off because he was interrupting your work so I authorized the landing." Defeated, Minna said, "Alright if it was the best option, i forgive you." Sakamoto laughed then said, "It's alright Minna." turning to Akihiko, she sad, "lieutenant why don't you take a shower, get that black off of your face." " Yes mam." he replied and then left.

His room was quite dull with a small desk and a bed. He put his sword down on the desk,and started to take his flight suit off. He heard a knock on his door and opened it. He was eye to eye with a Britannia girl. "Yes?" he asked. "My-my name is.." "Sergeant Lynnette Bishop" he said finishing her sentence. "h-how do you know my name?" she asked. Akihiko replied "In my training we were taught every location of every joint fighter fighter wing, and who is part of that wing." "Oh ok, here I brought you some knew clothes and a towel." "Thank you." Akihiko replied and took the clothes. Then he spot something in the corner of his eye. Without looking he said, "I know your there, who ever is hiding come out." Another girl came out but she looked younger. "Your new what's your name?" he asked. "My name is Yoshika Miyafuji." "Hm. Another fuso witch." he said then he bowed. Miyafuji bowed when she realized what he was doing. "The name is Akihiko Akagi, 2nd lieutenant." he said "But you can call me triple AAA, or just Akihiko." "Yes sir." Miyafuji replied "Okay girls i need to get into the shower and was this black off of me." he told them "okay" both girls replied then left. He closed the door and fished undressing and headed for the showers.

After the shower, he got dress in his clothes. The he realized it was his dress uniform. "How'd Sakamoto get a hold of my uniform?" he asked him self. he shrugged then he attached his sword to the belt, put on his white gloves, though he was not navy e still thought the gloves were appropriate, and put on his cap. he exited the room to go to the kitchen to have lunch. when he entered, all the witches stop talking and looked at him, then continue to talk. he found an empty table and sat down. out of the corner of his eye he saw two witches get up and walked towards. with out looking he said,"What is it you want Hartman and Barkhorn, or should I say Trude?" Both girls stopped and said "Nothing." and walked away. Clearly his question caught them by surprised. After lunch he went to his bedroom to sleep. His body was aching from the day and he had not slept for the past two weeks. he closed the door shut the blinds and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later. Akihiko woke up not able to sleep again. So he got up and threw a t-shirt on and sweats and left towards the kitchen, where this time no seem to noticed him. As he sat down at the table he sat during lunch, he pulled out and opened his little pocket book diary. In it was a picture of a Fuso woman, his girlfriend before the war, now she was dead, killed while saving three Gallian children from their deaths. His heart ached from the pain of learning of her death. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another witch. She had short white hair, skin white as snow, and wearing a tuxedo/skit type outfit, that was black. She reminded him of his girlfriend, and soon e grew a secret crush. He ate nothing and saw both Minna and Sakamoto enter.

"Okay as usual, Sanya has night patrol duty, the rest of you have two hours before lights out to do what ever you want." Minna announced. Then Sakamoto spoke up. "Miyafuji, Lynn, you two have training a 0630 got that?" "Yes mam!" both replied back. Akihiko stood up and in a calm expressionless voice asked, "Ms. wilcke is it alright if I go on night patrol with Ms. Litvyak?" Sakamoto had a concern look on her face as with Minna. Then finally Minna gave the ok. To add she said, " Be careful, Night time flying is dangerous, the Neuroi especially can hid very well then attack you out of no where." "Yes mam." Akihiko replied. when Akihiko left to get dress, Sakamoto was still concerned.

"What's the matter major?" Minna asked. "I'm worried about him. He's unstable, i can see it in his eyes."replied Sakamoto "He's seems fine to me." Minna said. "Minna ever since he got here earlier today did you ever see him blink once?" asked Sakamoto. "Come to think of it, no I have not." replied Minna. "When he gets back draw up the papers for his leave he needs it bad." Sakamoto replied.

Akihiko went to the hanger to his already fixed KI-43. "We work quick." replied a mechanic. "Thank you, is she ready to go?" Asked Akihiko "Yes sir." he replied back. The engine was running when he got in. He watched Sanya take off and then proceeded to do the same. Pushing his throttle forward the plane lurched and then gained speed, and he pull on the stick taking off the runway in a distance less than the length of a carrier deck. Gaining altitude, Akihiko caught up with Sanya. Sanya was surprised. "I didn't think someone will come with me." "Well, i had nothing else to do." Akihiko replied He then heard humming from his radio, which reminded him of his girlfriend again. "Is that you?" he asked. "Yes, do you like it?" she asked him. "Are you kidding? that was beautiful." he replied This made Sanya blush deeply. Bothe of them talk for 30 minutes not knowing they had a lot in common.

He looked at his watch, the time was one in the morning. Then something caught his attention. "Hey you picking up what I'm picking up?" he asked sanya "Yes neuroi 230km north east." she replied. "I think it's closer than that." he said. Just then a red laser nearly hit Akihiko's plane. Instincts kicked in and he half spin/ barrel rolled in the direction of the shot. The shot came from a nimble fighter class neuroi. "The mother ship is near by, Sanya get it. I will distract it's friend here." he told Sanya. "Okay" she replied.

His dogfight began. Kicking his rudder, decreasing the throttle and slamming the stuck into his gut, he stalled his plane tricking the neuroi into his gunsight he manage a shoot a burst, damaging the nueroi. Then the nueroi got on his tail and slightly damaged his wing. Then they both got into a turning fight. Already Akihiko was worn out from the it's on his body. But he still kept fighting. Finally the nueroi makes the mistake he has been looking for. In a four second burst the nueroi explodes into a white shards. Akihiko was exhausted. The dogfight lasted over forty five minutes. Worried a bout Santa, Akihiko radioed in. " Sanya you alright?" he asked. "Yes no more enemy nueroi." she replied back " Alirght let's get back I'm low on fuel."

It took them and hour to get back to base. Akihiko's engine finally ran out of gas and he glided the plane into a landing. Akihiko got out of his plane and told the mechanic of his victory. Sanya came up to him and hugged him "Thank you for being with me tonight." she said. " Your're welcome, now let's go inside." he replied.

Inside Akihiko poured himself a cup of coffe when Sakamoto came in. "It's a little late don't you think major?" he asked. "I should be asking the same for you lieutenant." she replied back and handed him a slip. "What's this" he asked. " Its a three months leave allowance." she said "Thanks but I'm good." he replied. "Lieutenant that's an order you need that leave. You look terrible. First thing tomorrow you're taking the first ship back to fuso." she saijd "Fine, I'll go." he replied "Good see you in the morning." she replied then left the kitchen.

The next day. Akihiko had just finished packing his bags when he heard a ship horn. He left his room to go and get on the ship. The ship was fuso's carrier kaga. Lynn was there to wish him good luck as were the rest of the 501st. He saluted Minna and Sakamoto, then hugged everyone else. Santa was there and gave him a kiss on the cheek then smiled. Eila did not like this and glared at Akihiko. Once on the ship he waved goodbyeuntil he could not see Britannia any more. Throwing down his bag on the bunk he looked out the porthole at the sky then left the room closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

April 1943. The troop transport ship s.s Kikuyu docked near the 501st's base. Akihiko stepped on to the steps leading down to the docks. Akihiko was now 28 years old. He has a full grown beard and his hair was longer, not shoulder length long but long enough that he needed a hair cut. as he stepped down on the dock he heard some on call his name. "Akihiko!" He looked in the direction of the voice to see Lynn and Erica running towards him. Dropping his bags, he held out his arms and smiled. Lynn reached him first, tackling him.

"We missed you so much and..." Lynn said and kept talking even when Akihiko was not paying attention. "Nice to see you Ms Hartmann how's your kill streak?" Akihiko said to he panting witch. "299... Neuroi... and... I'm... good."replied Hartman between breaths. "The car's waiting for you, c'mon." Lynn replied. Akihiko picked up his bags and followed the girls to the waiting car. The ride was short, only five minutes, when he got out he noticed a new plane. "The KI-84 otsu, it's the new replacement for you." replied Sakamoto. Akihiko turned around and smiled. "Nice to see you again." he replied. "You too, I heard you got promoted to captain." she said. " yep" he replied. "Well i'll see you around." he then proceeded to say.

He walked up to the new aircraft, and felt the stream lines, checked the flaps, kicked the landing gear, jumped up and down on the wing, then finally getting a feel for the cockpit. Everything was roomy in the plane and well placed. Sighing he got out and went to his room. Opening The door he was met with the same thing, an empty room. He put his bags on his bed and put his sword on the desk. He then proceeded to get into comfortable clothing when he had s flashback. He heard screams bullets whizzing and saw the face of his now dead wingman. Collapsing to the ground he huddle into a ball crying. He just kept seeing his friend's face. Then he saw Sanya's face which comforted him. Then he blacked out.

Akihiko woke up in the case's hospital. He had no idea what happens or how he got there. A nurse was there looking at his ekg. "Well hello Mr. Akihiko." she said with a warm smile. "What happened?" he asked her. " You were found unconscious in your room' the doc diagnosed you with shell shock." she replied. "How long was I out?" he asked. "You were out for three weeks." she responded. " Well your free to go sir, just sign here ." she told him. He did and a few minutes later he was back in the kitchen . Barkhorn, the girl who is a stiff on things actually gave him reassurance.

" I know whatit's like, I have nightmares about my little sister." she said. Akihiko was silent. While he was unconscious his hair and beard grew longer. In all he looked worse than when he left on his 'three month leave'. "It was 1940 the start of the war before I became a pilot. I was part of a unit combined of both fuso and Britannian forces. Were retreating from the nueroi when we got ambushed. Most of my men fell. My best friend was killed instantly from a neuroi laser. The look in his face was horrific. After that I transfered to be a pilot.I still have nightmares of that day."

Out of nowhere Barkhorn hugged him. Tears filled his eyes and cried into Barkhorn's shoulder. Then moreofthe other witches came over to him and took turns hugging him. Although his mind was torn, he had support. Gradually he was gaining his sense of humanity. For most of the day and into the night Barkhorn held and stroked his hair. Using her familiar she put him back into his bed and went to bed herself.

"WAKE UP!" lucchini yelled through the door. Barkhorn and Akihiko both popped up. What they did not know was that Barkhorn fell asleep in Akihiko's bed. Worse she was naked. "Aaah!" both screamed at the same time. Batkhorn grew a deep red from embarrassment.

"Why are you in my room?" Akihiko asked. Barkhorn replied with "I thought this was my room." "Get dressed please, I won't look." Akihiko replied. " You sure?" asked barkhorn. " You slept in my bed next to me naked, now please just get dressed." he said blushing a little.

A few minutes later Barkhorn was dressed. And once again she was caught off guard when she saw Akihiko take off his shirt. 'My God he looks hot.' Again she was blushing and quietly left the room.

Breakfast ws awkward for Akihiko. Lucchini was pestering him about last night and he said nothing useful. After breakfast he watched Barkhorn and Erica practice. He became astonished and grew respect for the witches. After that he went to customize his plane. He saw the liberion girl working on her striker. He couldn't quite place her name but from what he heard, she loves to go fast.

"I don't believe I got your name." he told the witch. She turned around and smiled at him, and held her hand out. Akihiko shocked hands as she said, "The name is Charlotte Yeager, but call me Shirley. Nice to meet you Mr. Akihiko." "Nice too meet you too." replied Akihiko.

Before Akihiko could customize his plane the air raid went off. Instincts kicked in and he got into his plane and slammed his throttle open. Quickly his plane got into the air. Ten minutes later he sees a bomber class nueroi. The nueroi immediately attacked him. Akihiko flicked his stick and the plane flipped barley dodging the laser. Doing a barrel roll, Akihiko got onto the neuroi's tail. He fired the planes cannons, severely damaging the nueroi. He then did a lazy s over the craft firing the cannons every few seconds until he found it's core. He used his machine guns to destroy the core which caused the nueroi to explode into white flakes. In less than ten minutes Akihiko found, engaged, and destroyed his target. Another feat he broke was the amount of ammo he used. 130 mg rounds and only 57 cannon rounds. The witches were in shock no one in the world could've accomplished what he did. On the ground he was a regular man but in the air he was something different.

After that event Akihiko painted his symbol, a red Dragon on his plane's tail. In the months to come Akihiko will be up to par with Hartmann.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in Minna's office. Both Akihiko and Barkhorn were standing at attention waiting for the 'Talk".

"So tell me what happened to you two." Minna started. Akihiko spoke first. " I had another breakdown Ms. Barkhorn made sure I was fine she was tired and she took me to my room. After making sure I was asleep, she must've fell asleep in my bed mistaking it to be her own." " Is that true?" Minna asked. Barkhorn. " Yes it is." replied Barkhorn. Minna with a smile on her face grounded both parties. " Especially you Captain. I got the doctor's report. You maybe a good pilot but your shell shock has worsen.

With a bow Akihiko left. "Out of all the witches here you did this, the strict up to date rule book. I'm deeply embarrassed now you may leave." Minna told Barkhorn.

Akihiko was in the bathroom with a razor and shaving gel. He put the shaving gel on his beard and shaved it off.. He then proceeded to cut his hair. After that he got dressed in his finest officer uniform then went to the garden. There he placed a mat on the grass then a knife. He placed his sword, and a letter in front of the knife. He Sat there praying to himself. He then picked up the knife, unsheathe it and aimed the knife at his gut. Before he can proceed however, Sakamoto stop him.

"What are you doing Captain?" she asked. " Honorable suicide major." he replied. "Your going to kill yourself over a grounding?" she asked. "No, I cant live seeing that battle over and over again. I can't sleep, I have breakdowns, and I ended up in the hospital several times." he replied. "We can help you." another voice said. It wad Minna's. Akihiko just scoffed. "Yeah sending me on holidays like that's going to work." he said with sarcasm in his voice. "No, we will get the best doctors in the world, use the best technology here is to help you. I dont want to lose my best pilot." Minna replied back with frustration in her voice. "Nothing would wor-" Akihiko started to say when he got slap. "Did you just slap me?" he asked. "Yes I did, you may be grounded from combat duty but we have received new fighters the higher ups want evaluated, so put the knife down please." Minna replied. Akihiko hesitated then put the knife down. "Please excuse me." Akihiko said. He then left to his room.

A few hours later. Akihiko looked at the new aircraft, it was a Liberion P-38. The craft had one 20mm cannon, and four .50cal machine guns. It was an odd design. it had two engines that also acts as the tail. The cockpit, was in the center of the plane on the wings, as if it was floating in the air. Inside the cockpit it was comfortable and roomy. After evaluation flight he moved on to the next plane. This one was also Liberion. The p-51b mustang, it had only four .50 cal machine guns. The cockpit was a little too big for him, but perfect for a Britainnian pilot to fly. The last one was again Liberion. It was a massive plane for a fighter. The p-47 thunderbolt. The engine and propeller were huge. In the cockpit he looked like a child. His feet could barely reach the pedals. All the planes preformed well, leaving the fuso pilot happy.

In the bases hospital Akihiko was visiting the doctor. The doctor walked in carrying a clip board. He looked to be in his mid fifties. " Okay captain, a few weeks ago I diagnosed you with shell shock syndrome. I also received Commander Minna's grounding order for you." he started to say. Akihiko shifted a little . "Yes that's true." he replied to the doctor. "While you are on suspension, I want you to sign yourself up for physical and mental therapy, and also take zeriacodin, it' s a drug that is suppose to reduce your symptoms of shell shock. Take the pill twice a day with or without food. As far as therapy goes, l want you to do six weeks of both, Tuesdays Fridays." the doctor finished. With that he sign a slip and gave it to Akihiko. " Have a good day captain." he said as he left.

During lunch Akihiko said nothing. After lunch he went to the hanger to fly the p-38. Unintentionally, a nueroi appeared. Seeing that the witches were going to be too late, Akihiko hit the throttle. The p-38 surge with a lot of power and sped down the short inches to spare, Akihiko was up and going to engage the enemy. This nueroi was of a strange class. it was quite fast nimble. Akihiko put the piper on the center of the nueroi. Firing the guns, he managed to hit it. Just as he hit it, he was hit with scenes of that battle. Shaking his head he did not realize the nueroi got on his tail. The p-38 responded well with his movement. But luck was not with him that day. The nueroi managed to hit the engine. His plane spun out of control, and a fire started in his cockpit. He managed to bail out while he was on fire. After he parachuted to safety, Akihiko was treated of his wounds. He had 10% burns to his hands and face.

Akihiko was in Minna's office again. "You disobeyed an order for what reason?" she asked him. "Mam it was no intention of mine to do this. I saw an enemy and your witches were still getting ready when I had the plane already running. So I took actions into my hands to protect this base." he replied. " I' m being really light on you. So one more mistake and your going back to fuso, you read me captain?" she sternly said. "Yes man." he replied back. Then he left.

Dinner was unusually quiet, but normal. Lucchini was groping sherliys breasts, Sanya was asleep face in her plate, Lynn was cooking, Sakamoto and Minna were taking to each other quietly, and Barkhorn was gone retrieving Hartmann. Akihiko just sat there observing each of them. Tomorrow was his therapy session and He was not ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning.

"Okay everyone welcome to therapy." a therapist started to say. " Mine name is Rebeccca, and today we have a New person joining us." she continued. "Captain, why don't you introduce yourself? " she asked. Akihiko stood up.

" My name is Akihiko Ameterasu, I'm a captian in the fuso air force. " he said.

"Now captain tell everyone why you are here." the therapist said.

" I'm here today to help with my shell shock syndrome." he replied.

The group consisted of a mix of witches and pilots. Each had their own problems. The therapy group lasted for an hour and went surrprisingly calm. After he left one of the witches from his group spoke to him

" I reckon your a vet of the evacuation of Dunkirk eh mate?" she said. Turning around Akihiko saw a 17 year old blonde hair girl with her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked. She smiled and walked closer to him.

" I'm the witch that rescued your sorry wounded ass. You were the only survivor of that ambush." she replied.

Akihiko's eyes widen. " No it can't be, is that you lexi?" he asked.

She playfully rolled her eye's. " of course it"s me, did you forget already?" she asked.

"Well to be fair last time I saw you was 1940. So yeah I forgot." he replied. She smiled and hugged him.

"I've missed you." she replied. Unbeknownst to either of them Barkhorn was watching and she got a little jealous.

"Alright I've got to go, hey you want to go out for a drink tonight?" he asked

" Sure I love too it nice to be back in my country and not stuck bored on the orussain front. I missed the beer." she replied. " have a good day mate I'll see you around." she said as she left.

Akihiko was walking down the road when he was stop by Barkhorn.

"Who was she?" she asked. Akihiko looked at her and replied back "An old friend of my we met during the Dunkirk evacuation." he replied.

"Well I don't like her" Barkhorn replied back

"Why you don't even know her, your starting to sound like perrine." he said

"Don't compare me to her I'm not like her." Barkhorn snapped back.

Akihiko gave a suspicious look and asked "Do you have a crush on me?"

Blushing Barkhorn replied back. " No who said that." she was blushing harder.

"Your body language." he replied.

Fine, I do have a crush on you, I mean who couldnt you got good looks, a hot body, your personality is so professional, and your kind. Albeit you started as an ass when you first got here." she replied back.

"Wow I never knew you thought of me like that." he said.

At the base everything was just the same. Everyone doing their thing except for Barkhorn and Akihiko. Let's just say a shared kiss lead to another action. For three hours they made love. After the love making they were tired and naked under the covers and both fell asleep.

Barkhorn snuggled up to Akihiko's back, feeling his warmth, hearing his heart beat, and swallowed breaths of sleep. Barkhorn's crush turned into a relationship in a sense.

At dinner Barkhorn was not herself. She did not leave to retrieve Hartmann from her she looked like she had a horrible nap which again was not usual of her.

Akihiko was in the hangar with shierly. Both were speed and mechanics geeks. They shared their secrets on how to make things on machinery better. Then an air raid siren.

"That's unusual for a nueroi to be popping up at this time. They don't appear at dusk or dawn." Shirley remarked.

"You go I'll provide you cover." Akihiko replied. As Shirley was getting in her striker, Akihiko went to an unmanned AAA gun. Getting in the shooters seat he sighted and pulled the trigger. Obviously the gun emplacement won't do anything to the nueroi, but he was giving Shirley time to take-off. Finally Shirley got airborne, and after a ten minute display, the nueroi was destroyed.

Minna's office again.

"Well captain, that was quite brave of you to risk yourself manning that gun. But you saved Shirley's life this evening. I recommended you for my country's highest award. You will also received the VC and sliver star for previous actions." she said.

"Thank you mam. " he replied back. "One more thing mam." he started to say.

"What will that be captain?" she asked.

"I would like to fly a patrol tonight." he said.

Minna was silent for the moment thinking on Akihiko's request.

"Well since your doing better one flight patrol won't hurt. But only one." she said.

"Thank you mam" he replied then started to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Into town to meet an old friend." he replied

"Ok just don't comeback drunk." she replied back.

"I won't." he said as he closed the door.

At a nondescript pub.

Akihiko was sitting at the bar waiting for lexi.

"Waitin for someone eh?" the bartender asked.

"Yes I am." he replied back.

"Hope she's a good looker." replied the bartender "What can I get ye?" he asked

"Congac please." replied Akihiko.

Just then lexi walked in. She was wearing her flight jacket over a mini dress. Then a he spotted him.

" Look at you drinking already without me, George get me whiskey." she said.

The bartender nodded and pour a cup of the drink.

"Now let me show you how a real brit drinks." she said.

For hours Akihiko and lexi drank and told stories. After that both went their ways. Akihiko was Woolsey but definitely not drunk. He sat on his bed, looking at his sword.

Akihiko heard his father's voice.

"I want you to carry this sword like your mother and grandmother carried it." Akihiko's father said.

"I will dad." he replied.

"You know I loved your mother and she always wanted you to have this sword it meant a lot to her." his father said "Please keep that promise."

"I will dad."

Akihiko said to himself, "I will dad." He then got into his pajamas and went to sleep.

After his patrol Akihiko went through more physical therapy and in 1945 September 16 he dies. His plane was critically damaged so to save his friends, he crashed his plane into a nueroi destroying it. His remains washed ashore on the Britannian beach. His kill ratio was 349 at the time of his death. Exactly nine months later he had a daughter. The mother named her Miyaki ameterasu Collier. Akihiko was buried in his home town under a cherry blossom tree. His stone reads.

"Here lies Captain Akihiko A. Ameterasu. Fuso's most decorated soldier and exceptional pilot. He will be missed."

END OF PART ONE.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part 2

* * *

11 years later. Vietnam 1956. A Uh-1 Iroquois Huey is flying over the dense jungle.

"Base this is Whiskey Bravo 0-45 delta permission to off load?" the pilot said. A moment of silence on the radio.

"Whiskey Bravo permission granted, welcome home." replied the base's operator.

The Huey began it's descent on to the landing pad. The rotor wash blowing leaves and dust into the air. ground crew were mingling about as the helo's skids touched the ground. A young girl maybe about ten or eleven stepped out holding a small suitcase and a back pack on her back. As the girl walked away from the helicopter, she walked past a sign sign stating, "Welcome to the 557th squadron of the 555th JFW."

The girl was about 5'7, long black wavy hair, she looked like she was from fuso but also looked like a Britannian. Her clothing was a t-shirt and skirt. her shoes were black combat boots. She also had a sword attached to her belt. The same sword belonged to her father, a fighter pilot from the second nueroi war. Her name was Miyaki collier, her father was Cpt Akihiko akagi, though his stone misspelled his name. Her mother was a Britannian witch, who took part in the Dunkirk invasion.

Now she is following her mothers foot steps and join the war in Vietnam, against who? not a big surprise but against the nueroi once again. But the humans upgraded the witches equipment from prop powered to jet powered. Since Miyaki was born in Britannia, she was a Britannian witch. Her striker was a DH 112 venom jet. Also she hit puberty way to early. She already had a bust, and sound older than she actually was. She decide to join the 555th because of all the things she heard about them during the war.

She entered the barracks, which had other witches ranging between 8-12, and started to put her suitcase and bag down. The youngest in the room came up to her and hug her.

"Welcome to the 557th." she proceeded to say. Miyaki said nothing and got back to unpacking.

"Gee what's her problem?" the oldest said.

Miyaki still said nothing. After she got done unpacking, she went outside to look around the base. There was the occasional military buzz of drills and target practice. The base was equipped of striker units, with a squadron of retired f-86's for back up. There was only one helicopter, which was preserved for special circumstances. She then noticed a soldier repeatedly taking apart his m-16 rifle. And in a fast speed. What she did not know was that he noticed her. He started to speak.

"It was three months earlier. My squad was assigned point lead, we were only five men, the other 7 were killed before that. It was dark, so dark to the point where you couldn't see shit. Well that night we did not know we walked our company into an ambush. The first second it was deathly quite, the next was pure carnage. body parts flying every where, men getting their heads taken of in one quick action,wounded screaming in to the night before they succumbed to their injuries. i nearly lost my life that night. "

*heavy panting explosions,and screaming.* A neuroi the size of a small tank jumped the soldier. quickly the soldier dodge and pulled the trigger. *click,click* the gun jammed. "Fuck!" mumbled the soldier as he threw his weapon down and started to run. he was narrowly dodging the nueroi's lasers. he tripped and rolled down a steep hill, hitting a fallen tree during the fall an fell unconscious.

" Next thing I knew it was morning and I was the only survivor from my company. I dodge nueroi patrols for a couple of days before I stumbled out of the jungle to see this base. Had my rifle not jammed I could've save my buddies. Now everyday I clean my rifle."

Miyaki went to the rifle range to see new recruits handle their weapons. That's when tragedy struck. A recruit was trying to unjam his rifle when it went off on him. The bullet blew a lager portion of his head out. His body crumpled to the ground. Another one behind him was covered in the recruit's blood. That recruit was shaking and he threw up. Miyaki was left shocked.

"God damn it someone get the corpsman!" the drill instructor yelled.

After that Miyaki went to the mess hall. It was crowded, and the line was long. With nothing better to do, she sat down at a small table off to the side oof the mess hall.

"Just like your father." a voice said.

Miyaki quickly turned around to see Akihiko standing there dressed in his finest military uniform.

"My have you grown. you look like me." he said.

"D-D-Dad?" was all she could muster.

Akihiko sat down at the table with his daughter for the first time.

"H-how? how are you still alive?"

"My soul transferred to the sword you have which belonged to me, your grandmother and great grandmother. You are the only one who could see or hear me. You have yet to know war and I will prepare you for it." he replied.

Miyaki quickly hugged him.

"Yes you can make physical contact with me but I'm still not alive anymore, I'm just a spirit being protected by my lineage, if you understand what I'm saying. How's Lexi?" he asked.

"You mean mom?" Miyaki asked.

Akihiko smile.

"Yes." he replied.

"Oh she's just her usual cocky Britannian self. Was it true you and mom met at Dunkirk." she asked.

"Yes it is, had it not been for your mom I would've be dead and not have such a beautiful daughter." he replied.

For most of the time spent in the mess hall, Miyaki learn things about her father. How he flew with the 501st in the war, how he got a huge number of kills, and how his relationship went with her mom before his death.

"I must go now, remember im always with you." he said as his spirit dissappered into the night.

"Goodbye dad." replied Miyaki.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning...

"WAKE UP!" screamed the youngest witch.

Miyaki bolted up from her bed only to hit her head on the top bunk.

"Ow! &%#$. Did you really have to scream that loud?" Miyaki asked.

"Well its 0600 we need to go out and do some PT. By the way my Name is Zhen baotong." the girl replied.

"Miyaki collier nice to meet you." she replied back.

After breakfast and target practice, Miyaki went to the helicopter to check it out. It was brand new not the clunkers used during the Korean war. The only war to have humans v humans in it.

"beautiful horse ain't she?" a voice said with a Texas draw.

Miyaki turned to face the pilot of the helicopter. He was a lanky man but tall.

"That there chopper has been through a lot this past year you just can't see it. Mechanics fixed her up like I would do to my tractor."

"Thank you, ...' Miyaki began to say before being cut off

"My name's Ajax Yeager, distant cousin to Shirley Yeager. my job before the war was being a rancher. I owned 300 acres of farm land. But you can call me Aj, m buddies called me that during boot camp."

Miyaki smiled an held her hand out.

"My name is-" she tarted t say before an explosion.

"Get down!" Aj yelled throwing his body on top of hers as debris fly around, over their heads.

"Listen to me, can you fly?" he asked Miyaki.

Miyaki nodded. AS explosions and laser bolts destroy everything around them.

"Ok what I need you to do is get into the left seat of this bird. You have no time to get to your friends or your striker your my co-pilot right now. ok when the explosions stop get into that seat like in in a horse race." he finished

Miyaki nodded again as it fell silent.

"OK now!" he yelled, as the explosions stop for a few seconds.

both of them quickly got into the chopper, with the explosions getting to close for comfort. Aj frantically flips switches and pushes buttons.

"You see that switch right there?"

Miyaki nodded.

"Alright flip it up turn, that nob to the right, grab the throttle turn it halfway, put your other hand on the stick, feet on the rudder bar, thumb on the trigger and on my count I want you to pull on the stick. Flip the gun sight down and use your thumb to fire the weapons."

A ground class nueroi saw the helo making it's attempt to get into the air and it fired at it.

"Now!" Aj yelled. Both of them pulled on the stick putting the chopper into a violent ascent.

The laser bolt barely scraped the helicopter. Aj looked to see at Miyaki and was meet with a flash of blue light. He looked at the controls to see it glowing in a blue hue. Miyaki has taken control of the helicopter, her familiar was a border collie. Aj could feel the magic on his hands as he holding the helicopter so that Miyaki can fire. Miyaki quickly found the nueroi's core, and fire one missile at it. The nueroi blew up into a brilliant display of white flakes. The magic disappeared, and Aj proceeded to fly the helicopter out of the danger area.

"Romeo-sierra, this is Hotel-Bravo, FB Jackson has been compromised, request fire mission, coordinates, 23 Zulu- 456 golf. How copy?" Aj asked.

"Hotel, good copy two Thuds in the air 5 mikes out." replied Romeo Sierra.

"Roger, Hotel out." Aj replied back.

"What are thuds? Miyaki asked.

"The f-100 super Sabre, or thuds as we like to call are like fast moving jet bombers. By the way I didnt get your name." Aj replied

"Oh it's Miyaki collier." she replied back.

Then they both hear the distant boom from the thuds dropping their payload, obliterating the fire base.

"Heading to FWB Washington. I hope your friends made it out." Aj said.

"Me too." Miyaki replied

After a thirty minute flight they arrive at the FWB. The helicopter lightly touched the ground, and the blades were slowing to a stop. Both of them got out of the huey, covered in dirt. Then Miyaki was tackled by Zhen.

"I'm so glad you, made it out!" Zhen said.

"Who all made it?" asked Aj.

"Most of use made out but our leader was killed." replied another witch.

"Who died?" Miyaki asked.

"Jamie. She was a good pilot and friend." Zhen replied.

"The blast killed her instantly. We barely made it out."

Miyaki's eye's widened. She forgot her sword.

"My sword! We got to go back and get it." she exclaimed

"I'll go get it. Where's it at?" Zhen asked.

"In the barracks in what used to be the desk." Miyaki replied.

With a nod Zhen got into her striker and went to the destroyed firebase. There she went to the barracks or what was left of it. After shifting through debris, she found the sword unscathed. She returned to the base a gave Miyaki her sword back.

"Thank you." Miyaki said.

"You're welcome." replied Zhen.

"Let's get clean, we look like we've been playing with the pigs." Aj said.

"Ok that sounds nice." Miyaki replied.

The base only had one bath so both of them got in it. They weren't bothered by each others presence. Aj stripped down to under wear so he wouldn't look like a creep.

"This is a very big bath tub." Miyaki replied.

"Yep biggest tub and only tub in 'Nam." Aj replied as he scrubbed himself down.

"So why did you join the war?" Miyaki asked.

"I wanted to be a pilot, like my cousin and man was i good during training. I scared the shit out of my flight instructor. He threaten to fail me but that didn't happen."

After the bath, Aj and Miyaki parted ways. It was dark by the time she finished. target practice and dinner. With a yawn she walked into her hut, a temporary home for now, got into her bed and blew the candle out.


	8. Chapter 8

Some where out in the South China sea.

"This is CRNS Calypso bearing in to wind 0-0374. Fighters are on the deck ready to launch." a man voice was heard over a radio frequency.

The Calypso was the Conch republic's Flag carrier and pride of the Navy. But it was time for the ship to be retired, for it was 60 years old and outdated in this time. 1956 will be the Calypso's last combat tour. The captain of the ship, William kegs was also retiring, after taking part in NW1, NW2, and now Vietnam.

"Captain, she's ready." A seamen said

"Alright, Give the green light." he replied.

"Yes sir." the seaman replied back.

The elevator began to rise with a bit of fog from the cool air, and some one was on it. When the elevator stopped, and the fog cleared, there stood a girl no older than Thirteen. Her striker unit was an f-86 Sabre. Grinning the girl took off on the old wooden deck. The engines screamed, as it accelerated. Within a few seconds the young witch was in the air, heading to Base Washington.

At base Washington...

Miyaki had a pretty slow morning, not much has happen since the the fire base was attacked. And her new friend, Aj was nice but the age difference was 9 years, so a relationship was not going to happen. Miyaki was just watching a baseball game when something flew right past her and it was loud. She looked in the direction of where that sound came from. She saw a witch, no older than 13. The witch looked beautiful, with hair that flowed down to her mid back and fair skin. Hazel eye's, and a soft smile. Miyaki was to busy eyeing the new arrival, that she did not notice Aj was next to her.

"Looks like you got a crush on that there gal." he said startling Miyaki.

"W-what no I don't." she replied back blushing

"Uh huh sure." Aj said with sarcsm.

"Who is she?" Miyaki

"That is Lt. Cindy jerbowsky or something like that." Aj replied.

Cindy started towards their direction, and Miyaki started to freak out.

"She's coming this way, what should I say?" Miyaki said.

"Quit freaking out like a sheep going through a shedding you'd be fine." he replied.

"Hello I'm looking for a Captian Yeager?" Cindy asked.

"That'd be me." Aj replied as he shook hands with Cindy.

"Oh and who are you?" Cindy asked.

Miyaki did not replied, her face was flush red, redder than Orussia's star.

"Don't mind her, she's just uh nervous. This is Miyaki Collier." Aj said

"Well it's nice to meet you." Cindy said as she place a hand on Miyaki's shoulder.

*Long dreamy sigh from Miyaki as she "melts" to the ground. * *heavy sigh from Aj after observing Miyaki*

"She-she touched me." Miyaki said. Aj swore he could see Miyaki's eye's look heart shaped.

"Im here to replace the leader of 557th. Where are they?" Cindy asked.

"Well you just met Miyaki and the others are around here, we lost a couple people to an attack and the one you're replacing got killed." Aj said

"Oh that sucks. Well i gotta go talk to the commander. C'ya." she replied

"Bye." replied Aj replied.

Back on the south China sea...

The Calypso was gently moving at 10 knots, the sea air cooling the sailors on board. Then a bogey popped up on the ships radar.

"Bogey detected unknown, 930 km east General quarters!" the P.A system blared.

the sailors scrambled for their positions and prepared for contact. Then a bright red flash and explosion rocked the old ship. The deck was in flames and they lost their radio. Men screamed for corpsman, and AA opened up. The ship's attempt to defend was futile as another red flash, and explosion hit the ships engines.

"Captain, we are dead in the water, we cant stop the flames. One more hit and she's done for!" a first lieutenant shouted.

"Abandon this ship and get as many wounded and crew you can get in those life boats." William order.

"But sir what-" the lieutenant started say.

"Never mind me, get those men of this ship." Williams calmly said

"Yes sir!" replied the lieutenant.

As the surviving crew were motor boating away, red flash happen followed by an eruption. Captain Kegs went down with his ship. The ship sank bow first, in a couple of minutes the CRNS'S proudest ship was claimed by the ocean.

Back at Base Washington...

News of the sinking spread fast through out the camp, each person reacting differently. Cindy was horrified. Her home was now lost and she found out that Captain Kegs did not make it. Kegs was ike a father to her, and now he was gone. Cindy remembered their first meeting.

* * *

1945, Conch republic.

Cindy was small for a witch Not knowing Aj saw and the youngest. At only 2 she was and was a natural pilot. But That meant she would have to leve her mom. Cindy clung to her mom's legs afraid to go wit the men in blue uniforms.

"Mommy I don't wanna go. I'll miss my fwiends." the young Cindy said.

"Honey you have to, do you want to help people?" Asked cindy's mom.

Cindy nod her head

"Then you have to go. Mommy will watch over your friends while your gone ok?" the mom said to Cindy.

"Ok mommy I will go." Cindy replied.

Cindy's mom kissed her child on the fore head as a man came up he looked to be in his 50's.

"Please protect my daughter William she mean everything to me."

William nod his head and took hold of Cindy's hand. And they left.

Cindy and William will grow and unbreakable father-daughter bond. Anytime Cindy was n trouble, William was there to save her. That is what it was until William's death.

* * *

Cindy cried, she lost her "father" and she now felt empty inside. The picture of them posing in front of the Calypso's Island, made he feel worse. Cindy went to her hut to grieve, not knowing Aj saw this. He hated seeing people in pain and wanted to help but decided to let her grieve.

 **A/N: parts of this chapter i got permission to use. those parts are not my characters or ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Conch republic 1896.

At a building, that look some what like the white house, Naval commanders of the conch republic fleet assmebled infront of a young man. He was maybe in his twenties. One of the men bangs a gavel.

"Alright this meeting is in session." said a man who looked 60 years old.

"Petty officer Kegs, do you know why you are here?" the man asked him

"No sir I don't." replied Kegs

"You are here because of good recommendation from your Captain. You are also here because of your history whit ships and your qualities of leader ship. But, you are here because we need to straighten out your poor qualities, of being disrespectful, insubordination and your presistant AWOL's." the man replied back.

Kegs stood there silent. He didn't think his file would've reach him.

"We have a new ship, the Calypso, and we are looking for man to pilot her. You aren't the first one in the hot seat, Kegs." another man spoke to him.

"Sirs I believe I would fit that job best." Kegs replied.

"And why's that? Just because you have good leadership, dose not mean you got seasons of captaining a ship, let alone this one." replied a third man.

"Sirs who else has been around boats all their life, who else display excellent leadership skills, who else-" Kegs said before getting cut off.

"Kegs god dammit!, we decide who will be the captain, in the mean time take a recess while we decide." the head judge said then bang the gavel.

Kegs left the room, a little beaten from what they said. Hours passed and no word. Kegs was restless, He wanted to know if he got it. Few minutes passed and a secratery stepped out.

"Petty officer?, Admiral Samson wants to see you." she said.

Kegs got up and fixed his uniform, nervous.

A knock on the door, and Kegs was sitting in front of the Admiral.

"We contemplated all our choices and we reached a conclusion, You are to be the new Captain of the Calypso, your qualities helped you, congrats son. You will be the rank of Captain with appropriate pay, you will also receive a staff of lieutenants to aid you. You will receive your assignment tomorrow."

Kegs got up and saluted the admiral. Once outside, Kegs danced alittle, excited he got the position and left for home.

* * *

1956\. 3 days later Base Washington.

Miyaki woke up as usual, got dress eat a terrible breakfast, and target practice. Her new striker units arrived after the other ones were destroyed during the base bombing. It was another DH 112 venom. Aj was off on a mission and the Cindy girl was somewhere. Then the Alarms blared.

"Neuroi spotted, 345km west, witches deploy." the loud speaker announced.

Miyaki quickly got into her striker, and took off. Three others joined her one of them, was Zhen. It didn't take long for them to spot the neuroi

"Alright witches groups of two Zhen your with me.. The other two, distract find the core for us." Miyaki ordered.

"Yes mam!" the other three said.

The nueroi was a bomber class, looked like a Horton 229. The nueroi immediately attack, firing it's red laser. The witches instinctively dodge the attack. The two witches attack the nueroi as Miyaki and Zhen got into attack position. Both of them rolled over and dived, guns blazing. The intense concentration of fire, broke open the area where the core was. Miyaki's breathing slowed everything slowed way down. She sighted in the core, and let one shot from the Hispano suzia 20mm do the job. the 20mm hit right on target and the neuroi exploded into white flakes. Miyaki scored her first kill. Then Zhen hugged her.

"You did it, you got your first kill!" Zhen exclaimed.

the other two congratulated her on the kill.

"Let's get back." Miyaki said. the others agreed.

Back at Base Washington...

A man in his early 80's step of the small rubber raft his uniform smelled like ocean water.

"Welcome to FOB Washington sir." a gunnery sergeant said to him.

"How about getting me in some dry clothes." The man said to the sergeant.

"Yes sir." he replied.

The man had white hair, and a soft smile, he was about 6 feet tall and held the rank of Captain. His Uniform was that of the conch republic. Then Cindy walk by. At first she did not notice the man, but at second glance she realized who it was.

"Uncle William? William!" she shouted.

William, or Kegs turned around and saw Cindy

"Cindy?, is that you?" he asked.

Cindy ran up and hugged him.

"I thought you were killed. How did you survive."

Kegs just laughed.

"Yea I almost did , but some mysterious force saved me, One moment I'm drowning the next i wake up in a raft. Locals found me, and brought me here." he replied.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Cindy said.

"So what's been happening?" Kegs asked.

"Oh the usual, now I have to be the commander of a squadron, I dread the paper work that's to come." Cindy replied

"You know i know a Karlsland witch who did nothing but paper work, all she caared about was paper work. Yet she manage to rack up 200 kills in her work as a witch." Kegs said.

Just then the gunnery sergeant came up with dry clothes.

"This are the best looking ones I can find sir." said the sergeant.

"Thank you, this will do." Kegs replied.

"Now where's the mess hall? I haven't eaten in three days."

"Follow me William." Cindy said.

Miyaki returned and dismounted from her striker. She told a nearby mechanic to paint a bar on her striker signifying her first victory. She then went to have lunch. Siting down at the table, she got a sandwich and started eating. Then her father appeared.

"Got your first victory I see." Akihiko said.

"Yep, dead on shot." She replied.

The two talked about it for a while then Akihiko left, disappearing into the mist. Miyaki was happy to have a father, albeit a spirit, but nonetheless a father.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my back."Kegs said as he rubbed it.

Kegs was treated like royalty at the base. He had the nicest hut, with an actual bed. Not one of those cots. Putting on his robe he walked out, smelling the morning air. He walked over to the mess hall, which was empty. He grabbed a cup and pour coffee into it. Taking a sip he watched as the waves lapped the beach, which the base was near by for the purpose of the witches. The scenery reminded him of the 501st base, in Britannia.

* * *

1944, June 25. Captain kegs was walking down the long hallway of the building heading towards Wilkes's. He knew Minna since she was a child. He was friends with her family. Taking the cap off, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Minna said through the door.

He entered, and Minna was surprise to see him.

"William, its been a while, here take a seat." Minna said with a smile.

"Yes it has, been busy lately." he said.

"Yeah I agree, the nueroi has been stepping up their game, every other week they appear." Minna replied back.

Kegs nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Minna asked.

"Calypso is port resupplying, the rest I cant tell you." he replied.

"How's your great granddaughter?" she asked him.

"She's going into kindergarten." he replied

"That's good." Minna replied.

"Well I got to get going" Kegs said as he stood up.

"Nice seeing you." Minna replied.

"Yeah, you too. Have a nice day." Kegs replied as he walked out.

A few hours later, Kegs was standing on the airstrip that the witches use to takeoff. Kegs was watching the sun set. There was a light breeze. He was smoking a cigarette which he should not have due to his age. But they were Karlslander made and were top notch cigarettes.

* * *

1956 Base Washington.

Kegs stood there thinking to himself. Until he was interrupted by Miyaki.

"Why are you up this early?" he asked

Miyaki was taken back by his kindness. She thought all old people were grumpy.

"I usually wake up at this time." she replied.

"You look familiar. What was his name? Oh Akihiko Akagi. He was a good pilot. Sad the way he went." Kegs said.

Miyaki wanted to ask how her dad died, but didn't.

"Well I better get dressed." kegs said as he left.

The rest of the morning went well. Aj got back from his mission. He was dirty and did not smell to good. So he went to take a shower. Zhen was playing a game with the other witches. Cindy was working on her striker. Miyaki took the time to go to the beach. As she laid the blanket down, she watch the waves lapped the shore. She sits down enjoying the scene.

"Beautiful isn't?" Akihiko asked.

Miyaki jumped a bit. Akihiko put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"Its painful not to see you child being born and it's painful not to hold her in your arms. I knew I was gone after my plane got damaged. I saw my friends in trouble and to save them I put my plane in a climb then dove. As the nueroi filled my screen I said last thoughts..."

* * *

1945 Over Ramangan waters.

Akihiko was wounded, his plane was crippled. The Yamoto was stuck in mid air its nueroi for. The witches were having trouble fighting the swarm of nueroi. Akihiko pulled his plane up and climbed. He singled out a target. His target was trying to destroy the Yamoto flipping over, he dived at the nueroi. The witches stop to see Akihiko diving. Akihiko's plane was shuddering, ready to tear apart any moment. The nueroi tried to dodge the attack but couldn't. Akihiko's plane slammed into the nueroi and exploded in an orange fireball. A piece of metal from the the plane pierce the core, and the nueroi exploded into white flakes.

Akihiko was flying. His plane was undamaged. Feeling w weight lift off his shoulders felt good. Before he leaves to meet his creator, he turned the plane towards the battle. He caught the attention of Barkhorn. She saluted, the pilot and had a tear in one eye. Akihiko rocked his wings in a good bye and flew towards the sun in happiness.

* * *

Back on the beach...

"After that, I never felt any pain. Until you were born. I wanted to hold you so badly but I couldn't. I had not yet build the connection that's brings us here today." he finished saying.

Miyaki had tears running down her face. She finally found out what had happen, and now she had her dad back. the hole in her heart was filled again.

"Who's that man?" a voice asked.

Both turned around to see Zhen standing there.

"I thought no one can see you." she said to her dad.

"I thought so too." Akihiko replied.

Akihiko got up and walked towards the girl.

"My name is Akihiko, captain of the used to be FAAF. I'm Miyaki's father." he said as he bowed.

Zhen bowed back.

"My name is Zhen boadong, 557th squadron of the 555th JFW." Zhen replied.

"How can you see me?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh I see dead people all the time. it's nice to meet you." she replied.

Aj had just finish showering. The mission was a long one he was worn out. He noticed a jeep coming up with three women and the driver. The women looked unfamiliar. When the jeep stopped, the women got out. All of them were in their 20's and 30's. They were, Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Sakamoto. Sakamoto lost her ability to fly, but Barkhorn and Hartmann were still active. They saw Miyaki walking up.

"Miyaki!" Erica shouted.

Miyaki turned to see this woman tackled her.

"Oh it's been years." Erica said as her breast were smothering Miyaki.

Miyaki manged to get Erica off her.

"Who are you?"Miyaki asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Erica Hartmann." Erica replied back.

"And I'am Gertrude Barkhorn, and this is Mio Sakamoto." Gertrude said as she and Sakamoto walked up.


	11. Chapter 11

1943, Orussia

A junkers transport plane landed. And out step 4 men in black uniforms. Wearing SS runes on their collars. One of them came up to a witch, pulled out his luger pistol and shot the witch point blank. the witch's blood splattered over her friend. The friend tried to take in what happened, but was also shot. The mechanics tried to fight back but were quickly dispatched. The other three men either killed or arrested the rest of the witches. Except for two. They then took the prisoners and left in the transport plane. The two witches return thirty minutes later to find their base ruined and their friends dead.

"What the hell happend?" one of the witches asked.

"The SS has been here. Those thugs will pay." the other one replied in anger.

"Lets report it to Minna. We need to warn the others too.

At the 501st base.

The radio operator burst into Minna's office

"Mam we have intercepted a message from the 244th. They said their fighter wing was slaughter by the SS. They are the only ones who survived." he said.

Minna was shocked at this. Why would the SS do this? They are on the same side as them.

"Ready all witches and gunners, put this base on full alert, and bring in the reserve tank group." she said

Within minutes the base was on full alert, with the ten witches ready to take off and the reserve tanks ready to fire on any unauthorized aircraft or vehicle. The transport plane landed, and the four men were arrested. The following week all of them were executed.

* * *

1956.

"And we were made heroes, and awarded medals." Erica said, finishing the story.

"That's not what happened, in fact that never happend. Quit making up stories Hartmann." Barkhorn growled.

Erica just shrugged.

"I just wanted to tell a cool story." Erica replied.

"It's not good to make up stories of the SS, those guys are fanatical." Barkhorn replied back.

"She's right, you know." Sakamoto said.

"Miyaki! training time." Sakamoto then yelled.

"Huh? Training, but I already had boot camp plus advance training." Miyaki replied.

"No, training on using your father's sword." Sakamoto replied back.

"She never stops with that training." Erica whispered to Miyaki.

For most of the day Miyaki practiced the same form over and over again. But what interested Sakamoto, was that Miyaki did not get tired. Swing a sword like that for hours would tire a normal person out, including a witch.

Cindy was once again looking at the Photo of her and her adoptive father. A painful memory came back. Then she was startled by Aj.

"That your father?" Aj asked.

"Kinda, he's my stepfather." Cindy replied.

"His name wouldn't be Tyson would it?" Aj asked again.

"How did you know?"Cindy asked.

"Well when I was bout your age, I ran a ranch by myself. When the meat market was open, i would sell my beef and pork there. it was the freshest met anyone could get. Anyways Tyson was my favorite customer. We exchange a few words, and we instantly became friends." Aj replied.

Cindy just nod. She didn't want to admit it but, he looked cute. She wondered what he would look like with out a shirt on. she blushed at the thought.

"Well I better be going now." Aj said, then left.

A week later near Ia Drang valley.

The constant hum the the helicopter's blades drone out any noise made by the pilots. Miyaki was sitting across from to rough looking marines,each holding their rifles nonchalantly. One of them was chewing on gum. The other gave Miyaki a dirty look. Miyaki gave one back that made the marine looked confused. The helo was on routine scout mission and Miyaki, went along to see what happens. Then the marine chewing gum, pulled out a stick for Miyaki to take. She took the stick of gum, and started to chew. It was a minty flavor, and it got her hooked on gum. In a sense, she will be a gum addict.

Back at the base.

Erica had manage to sneak into the hangar undetected. Grinning she ran to a striker unit that had just arrived. It was a mig 15 based striker. Seeing her chance, she hopped into the striker. A blue hue appeared under the striker, but was dim due to Erica's age. It brought back memories of her 109 striker. The feeling of the magic running through her veins felt wonderful. She felt like Shirley when she broke the sound barrier.

"Hey! Your're not allowed in here " a gruff mechanics voice bellowed.

Quickly, Erica took off running. But Barkhorn stopped her. For two hours, Barkhorn gave Erica a lecture. The same "act like a proper Karlsland soldier, with the we are to old to be effective witches." routine.

But irony struck. For a week later, one late night Erica caught Barkhorn in the same striker.

"I thought we have to be proper Karlsland soldiers " Erica mockingly said with a giggle.

Barkhorn's face was redder than Orussia's star

"Shut up I could not help it." she replied back embarrass.

75 miles away.

A loud sharp crack hit the helicopter. Soon it was spinning out of control the copilot was unconscious and the pilot was calling in madday.

"This is Charlie Zulu we are going downn I repeat we are going down!"

A loud thund in the isolated jungle echoed. A few hours later, Miyaki the two marines and the pilot woke up.

"Damit my leg's busted." the pilot groan.

"What about him?" one of the marines asked

"He's still out cold. You can move him he's in better shape than I am." the pilot replied.

Within a few hours the pilot made a make shift cruch, and a stretcher was made for the unconscious copliot. Miyaki was bruised but other wise ok. They finished getting ready and head in the direction that hopefully gets them back to base or medical help.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later in the dense jungle.

"Alright, we'll sleep here tonight. You two find some fire wood, you young lady build a shelter, and I'll try to find some food and water and keep an eye on him." The pilot told the group.

Within a couple of hours their shelter was made, and they had a fresh water supply, but will have to go to bed hungry. After the night's rest, the group headed back out on foot in the direction of the base. Thirty minutes later the group was walking through an isolated rice patty field. That's when the copilot woke up.

"W-where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up. The two marines carrying him sat him down on a dry dirt mound.

''We crashed and we are now trying to get back to base.'' replied the pilot.

"Well shit." replied the co pilot.

Just then they heard a rustle, and they all hid in the thick razor grass. It turn out to be just a farmer, checking on his rice field. Calmly, the pilot walked out. This startled the farmer. Speaking Vietnamese, the pilot managed to get the farmer to help them. Soon they were on their wat back to the base.

Meanwhile...

Erica was lazily laying on a hammock, under some Palm trees. Barkhorn was doing her usual thing while Sakamoto was was meditating. Zhen came up to the Karlsland witch, with a stern look on her.

"You've messed with the New striker, didn't you?" Zhen ask.

Erica didn't say a word and shrugged.

"This isn't some game, That striker was not meant to be messed with. It's here for test trials."

Again Erica just shrugged. The now frustrated Zhen stormed off.

Kegs was sipping on some tea watching the waves lapped the beach. With out looking away, Kegs greeted Sakamoto, as she sat down.

"Came to join me for some tea?" he asked.

Sakamoto just smiled. She poured herself a cup. The waves reminded her of that early morning, trying to preform the repuzzuan.

"I miss my days as a witch." she said to Kegs.

"You sacrifice what was left of your magic to win the war. Had it not been for you and the young girl, we would not be sitting here today." Kegs said.

Sakamoto took in the possibility.

"I agree" she said.

Just then Sakamoto saw a small, black dot approaching. As it got closer, she knew what it was.

''Get the base on full alert.'' she said sternly

''What? I don't see anything.'' Kegs replied.

Then the alarm sounded off.

''Nueroi contact, 1.6km out. Witches dispatch''. the voice said.

"How the blazes.." Kegs said before being interrupted by Sakamoto.

"I lost my magic and ability but I still have great eyesight."

Zhen was the first one into the air, and quickly engaged the nueroi. It blast red beams at the small witch, and every so often Zhen would get a shot on the nueroi. Soon three other witches joined the battle. The young witches were moving gracefully, deflecting shots with their shields. Barkhorn watch in amazement. She had never seen witches move so elegantly but also well coordinated. Zhen then started a speed climb then turn upside down, and let gravity take over. While this happend the other two managed to expose the core. Zhen, gaining more speed in the dive, quickly flip her gun over, like a hammer, and drove it through the core. As always, the nueroi exploded into white flakes. Zhen soon crash into the ocean, moving to fast to stop.

Barkhorn was speechless. She thought her hammer moves were unbeaten till he saw this. The other two witches landed, and a helicopter pulled Zhen out of the water. Ajax was piloting the helicopter

"Had a nice dip?" he asked the soaked Zhen.

"Very funny." she replied while wringing out water from her clothes.

"Let's get you dried off." Ajax replied back with a chuckle.

* * *

Miyaki was sitting next to the pilot, on a small wagon being pulled by a horse. The copilot and the two marines sat across from them.

"Welp won't be too long till we are home, the base is a days trip through the valley." the pilot said

"I can't wait to sleep on my hammock." replied one of the marines.

Just then the wagon stopped, blocked by a tank column.

"I'll go see what is up." The pilot said.

He limped his way to a tank and talk to the commander for a few minutes. Then he came back.

Nueroi's got the road locked up, these guys are waiting for reinforcement. We'll have to find another way back." he said to the group.

"Well that's just great, some of us need medical help, and you sir need to keep off your leg." replied the second marine.

"He's right, you have your leg to deal with and the co pilot has a potentially fatal injury on his head." replied Miyaki.

"Well how are we going to travel?" asked the pilot.

"We can ask one of the tankers to transport us." Miyaki suggested.

"I'll go ask." replied the pilot. Then he went back to the waiting tank column.

Meanwhile...

Ajax was working on the engine of his huey, one of the lines got damaged and he was repairing it. He could not shake the memory out of his head, of that girl using his chopper like a striker unit. He also noticed the all of the dials on the dashboard were spinning out of control. It felt like the helicopter was piloting itself. Pulling away from the engine, he wiped his forehead of sweat with a dirty hand and continued working.

Erica was still lazily laying in the hammock but was asleep this time. Barkhorn just slapped her head.

"Old habits do die hard." Barkhorn said to herself.

Then she saw the New striker unit in the building behind Erica, tempted she walks towards the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Right at that moment AJ finished he work and took of his tee shirt to cool down more, coincidentally right when Cindy walked up to him. She called him, he turned around and Cindy was just standing there looking at his body.

"Yes?" he asked

Cindy's face began to blush and egan thinking to herself.

'Oh my God he's hot, his chest is so muscular. I wonder if he don't mind'

She place her hand on his chest and ran it down his abdomen, then with out warning, looked down his pants

Aj's face got red at this.

"U-u-um" he said

"Oh s-sorry, I've got to go now" Cindy replied

"Y-yea"Aj said.

When Cindy was out of Aj's sight, she sighed liked she had been kissed for the first time. On the other hand Aj freaked out...

'OMG, PLEASE TELL ME IM DREAMING, PLEASE TELL ME SHE DID NOT LOOK DOWN THERE!' his mind screamed.

"She has a crush on you" a voice said.

Aj turned around to face a 12 year old girl with light Brown hair that was put into a pony tail. She grinned and held her hand out

"I'm Akeio eto" she said

Aj shook her hand.

"Ajax Yeager but most people call me Aj" he replied.

"Yep pretty clear she's got a crush on you" Akeio said.

"I know just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. She's only thirteen and I'm in my 20's" Aj replied.

Akeio giggled.

"Have fun with your princess" Akeio said giggling.

Aj's face went chibi style and had a horrified/angry expression

"She's not my princess!" Aj said to Akeio while she walked away.

"Whatever Prince charming" Akeio replied still giggling.

Meanwhile...

The tank the group was riding on was a M48 Patton medium tank. The tank was moving at a very slow pace, considering the path they are taking is a 500 foot drop off of a cliff. The tank commander opened the hatch and popped his head out.

"Just a couple more miles before we are on solid ground." he said.

"Ok." replied the pilot.

Once they were on solid ground the group finally relaxed.

"I've noticed that we've haven't introduced ourselves yet." said one of the marines.

''Huh never did thought about that, whats your name?'' asked the co pilot

'' My name is George McLain, I'm from Queens." replied the marine now known as George. He then looks at his buddy.

"Mine's Joseph, but most call me Joe. Grew up in the back woods of Tennessee, and played baseball. My whole dream is to become a pro baseball player." replied Joseph.

"My name is Miyaki collier'' said Miyaki.

"Well my name is David johns, the pilot of the bird we were in. I'm from Wisconsin, Go packers" David replied with a chuckle.

"I'm just known as Jay, I was a foster kid so I never knew my real parents. Anyways, I'm from California." replied Jay.

"So you're a witch?" Jay asked.

Miyaki nodded.

"So what's it like?" David asked.

"Actual freedom, like your driving a car, but 5 times faster, then there's the actual fighting, which put us under a lot of stress. Its the reason why witches were burning out at a young age, so they got witches younger than fourteen to join the joint fighter wings." Miyaki replied.

"Damn that sucks.'' replied Joe.

The tank came to a stop at a fork in the road, both the driver and commander got out, and talked to each other while looking at the map. Then the tank commander came up to David.

"We are going to setup camp, and continue heading straight that way, and bout tomorrow evening, you guys should be good." the commander said to David.

"Alright." replied David.

The tank pulled off into a clearing and the group got to work setting up the camp.

That same evening...

Kegs was inside his hut, wrapped in a robe, reading a magazine about life at home, and how people are protesting the war. He felt spoiled he had the most comfortable cot the base had, and actually had a pillow. It began to rain, the drops pittering on the roof of the hut, with it's hypnotic noise Kegs got lost in and didnt realize that his window was open. He took noticed and shut the window, with a yawn he walked back to his cot and laid down. Kegs closed his eyes, then reopened them and noticed he was standing on a dock.

He looked around, seeing no one, he looked out into the sea to sea if any one was on a boat, but the area was surrounded by thick fog. Then he saw a 'dark shape appear in the fog, it slowly took form of a ship. But this ship was the Calypso, yet it looked strange. He noticed the tall tale signs of neuroi. The ship was black, but had strange red markings. The ship then fired a large red beam at something behind it. He turn around to see what it was but saw nothing. Then he felt the ship call him. He was now on the bridge of the ship, and it continued to call him. the direction of the wheel. Once he grasped it his vision went black.

"Ahh!" He gasped , propping up in his cot.

It was morning already. the sun shinning through his hut's window and the normal buzz of military personnel.

Meanwhile...

Several miles beneath the waves the sunken Calypso was settle on the bottom. The ship was lying there peacefully, Only to get interrupted bay a small, red neuroi core. The core attached it self to the ship, and transforming it into its body in a way. the Neuroi Calypso erupted from the ocean, the hull slamming back into the water. This new Calypso was equipped with new weaponry, than before it sank. It bore strange red markings all over the hull and the bridge. It's misson was to find it's captain. Soon the Neuroi ship was charging headwind towards the direction of the base.


	14. Chapter 14

The Calypso sat within range of the camp, but just out of reach for radar. the view changes to a camera scene with a red tinge around the frame. this view signifying the Calypso point of view. The camera zooms in on the base, and focuses on the hut the Kegs is in. It records him waking up suddenly, then walking towards his window looking out in the direction of ship.

"Look there it is." Joe said as he pointed his finger in the direction of antenna towers sticking out of the tree line.

"Couple more hours before we're there." replied David

The tank rumbled towards the direction of the antennas.

Meanwhile...

"Get back here you little rat!" a cook yelled as he chased a monkey in the kitchen.

He finally pulled his pistol out and chambered a round, ready to fire when a 10 year girl picked up the animal.

"Don't you dare hurt Mr. Bananas!" she yelled.

The cook rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep that filthy thing out of my kitchen?" he asked out of frustration.

Zhen sighed watching Bre and the cook going at it again over a monkey. Such is life living on a base full of bored adult men and witches who haven't broken puberty. Zhen took another sip of her tea and continue watching the argument.

"What the hell?" a radar operator said as he watched the screen pick up a nueroi just 350 yards from the dock.

He looked outside, and sure enough there was a neuroi right there. The cigarette he was smoking fell out of his mouth.

"I-It can't be, I thought she sank" he said In shock.

Sakamoto was standing there, with a concerned look on her face. Three witches were behind her with their weapons ready to attack. Sakamoto looked over to see kegs on the docks looking at it.

The neuroi moved so slowly it felt forever til it lined up to the dock without making a sound. The neuroi was a new class looking like a carrier, but way different. Sakamoto look at the bow, and her jaw dropped. Right in plain sight it read; CRNS CALYPSO.

The calypso made the typical neuori shriek, but did not attack. It then materialized a set of stairs in front of Kegs.

"Kegs..." Sakamoto said.

"Its alright Major, she wants me to board."

"She? I know you called ships by female pronouns but the way you said she is like it's a real being." Sakamoto said.

"That's because she is, now come" Kegs replied.

Sakamoto followed kegs up the stair case and up to the bridge. When they entered there stoodca figure, but this figure was familiar to Sakamoto, as miyafuji had described it to her back in 1944.

"Kegs, that's a neuroi witch, be careful" Sakamoto warned.

Instead of attacking them the witch came up to them and held her hand or paw or however you want to describe the body part. Kegs shook her hand Sakamoto bowed but still on edge. The witch then rubbed against kegs like a cat, making very realistic purring. Kegs pat the neuroi on the head and walked up to the wheel. He was hit with a torrent of visions. Most of them were of the witch's demise in 1944 and how a little red shard wander through the ocean until finding Calypso. He stumbled backwards and put his hand on his head feeling dizzy. Sakamoto rushed in to hold the old man up.

The m48 patton tank drove up to the base's entrance, after getting clearance the tank drove on, the passengers saw the calypso but were too exhausted from their little adventure to be in shock. Miyaki went straight to the mess hall and sat down only to hit her head on the table, tired.

Akihiko was sitting next to her he smiled and pat her head.

"That's my girl."

Then Akihiko began to remember his days back then.

* * *

1937 three years before neuroi attack.

It was a beautiful day for a flight over fuso, the three planes were KI-10 biplanes, used for training before going on to the good fighters, they were also used for reserve aircraft if the need arrived. Akihiko was one of the pilots flying the KI 10, his friends were in the other two planes. The 21 year old pilot had already impressed his instructors, including a witch with his incredible piloting skills. In three days he and his friends will graduate from airschool to be assign to real fighter squadrons.

Three days later. A class of 150 of fuso's best pilots were getting ready to graduate from airschool, Akihiko was one of them. Dressed in his graduation uniform, white gloves, crisp field green slacks and jacket, glistening black dress shoes and his family's sword hung on the leather belt around his waste. His instructor came up to him, and pinned the medal signifying his completion of flight school. He saluted his instructor. The instructor moved on to the next person, and so forth.

Two years later. Akihiko was assigned to the 97th fighter squadron of the 33rd fighter group. His squadron was equipped with. Fuso's newest fighter, the KI 27. A sleek monoplane configuration enclosed cockpit, with great visibility, and excellnt the armament was not much. It still only had two 7.7 mm mgs in the cowling. But overall it was better than the KI 10 biplane.

Akihiko was sitting in his tent reading on pinups. Its what liberion pilots do to their aircraft. Paint pinups of beautiful women or sweethearts or inscriptions that'll make the plane unique to the pilot.

* * *

Akihiko came back to his senses and looked at his sleeping daughter. He tenderly picked her up and put her in her cot and ran his finger down her check then kissing her on the forehead. He got up and blew out the candle as he disappeared in to the early sunset mist.


	15. Chapter 15: The chapter w strange tiwst

12,000 km above northwest Vietnam. Two jets, a MiG-21, an Phantom, were flying combat patrol, looking for any near by lurking neuroi. It was unusally calm, most of the time they would've be shot down. But there was nothing in the sky. The pilot in the phantom tuned his frequency into that o the Mig's.

"I don't like this, too quite." the pilot

"Yes it is we should've been jumped by now." A young, feminine voice replied back.

"Hey don't jinx it rookie". The Phantom pilot replied.

"Sir two bandits 3 km north east." The WSO said to the pilot.

Just then a red beam shot across the phantom's wing. The phantom rolled over to avoid being hit.

"That was to fucking close." the pilot said to his wingman

"Base this is Red lead, currently engaged with bandits. We need back up." the WSO said as the pilot was maneuvering to avoid red beams.

"Red lead this is base we *static* reinforcements *static* your *static* cation" the man on the radio replied.

"Base that was a no copy bad interference, please speak clearer." the WSO replied.

"Red lead we can't- *static*

"Base? base, do you copy over?" the WSO said

"Wait where the hell is she?!" the pilot screamed.

Just then a flaming wreckage of a mig 21 zoomed past the cockpit of the phantom. Then a red beam hit the wing of the phantom, ripping a pretty good size hole in the wing.

"Screw it we're bugging out." the pilot said as he bank the wounded plane into the direction of the base.

Back at the base...

A man was working on his rifle when He heard a jet coming in for a landing. The jet was phantom, one of liberion's best fighters. The plane was bellowing smoke and had a huge hole in the wing. Some how this damaged plane landed without exploding into flames. The jet came to a halt, and the pilot and WSO clambered out.

"Jesus you look like shit" a mechanic said to the two aviators.

"We lost another pilot." the WSO said to the mechanic.

"God damn that's the sixth one this week." the mechanic replied.

Miyaki was watching the whole scene, she could never forget what she saw in those men's eye's. It sent a shiver down her spine. Aj came up behind her, with Cindy following.

"Hey get ready we're moving in five." he said .

"Where to?" Miyaki asked.

"We're going to a remote outpost to resupply the men there." Ajax replied.

"Ok I'll be ready" Miyaki said

Five minutes later away was in his chopper prepping for takeoff. He was wearing sunglasses and chewed gum. His copliot was going through the inventory of supplies, and nodded the ok. Both pilots got into the bird and buckled in. Starting up the engine, Aj flipped down the mike.

"Victor this is Tambourine 1-1 November going to Outpost 1-34 Zulu whiskey for resupply how copy?" he said

"Tambourine you are cleared better hurry back for tonight's game." a man replied

Aj smiled.

"Don't worry we'll be back before lunch" he replied.

Lifting up on the collector the helo lurched forward and up to the sky. Soon to follow them were Miyaki and Cindy in their strikers.

"Lets see what we got." the copliot said.

"Ok CCR, Rolling stones, stevey wonder, The turtles, wait the turtles? Seriously?" the copilot said

"What they're a good band." Aj replied.

"They are not a good band, There are way better bands out there." the copliot replied.

"Oh really? Who's better?" Aj asked.

"Bill Haley and the comets." the copliot replied.

Aj cringed at this in a joking way.

"Just put the music on" Aj replied.

"Fine CCR it is." the copliot replied putting the tape in.

*Fortunate son starts playing.*

The music filled the intercom in both the pilots headsets and witches earplug. The helicopter flew towards the outpost, making the distinct fwhump sound that could be heard down in the dense jungle. It was about three in the afternoon, when they arrived. The outpost was mingling with people, and the occasional guard in the towers. The helo landed with a soft thud. Flipping off the switches, Aj and his copilot exited the helo, taking their helmets off to meet with the outpost CO.

"Gentlemen welcome to Outpost hell hole." the middle age man said. He had captain bars on his collar, and wore the signature Marine cap with the eagle on top of the globe of earth and anchor going through the globe.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, we got your supplies of ammo, food cigarettes, toilet paper... Toilet paper?" Aj asked.

"We got tired of wiping our asses with leaves kid." the Marine captain said.

"Ok any ways playboys, clothes and fuel." Aj finished.

"Take it to the supply sergeant, him and a couple others will unload the supplies." the captain said.

Meanwhile...

Bre was wearing a lab coat mixing some chemicals. Yes that's right a child messing with chemicals. Anyway back to the story..

"Finished!" Bre exclaimed.

Getting up with the flask of purple pinkishl liquid. As she was getting up she tripped, the flask flew out of her hand and splashed all over a lieutenant.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Oh I'm so sor-" she started to apologize.

"What?" the lieutenant asked

"Uh sir you better look down." a man said, trying not to laugh.

The lieutenant looked down, his eyes met with the sight of a pair of breasts ready to burst out of his shirt. Jis face went ghost white in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed.

The men watching couldnt hold from laughing.

"The lieutenant has some nice jugs!" a weary soldier said.

"S-shut up t-this isnt funny." the lieutenant said his cheeks beat red.

"You in my office now" the lieutenant said to bre, his embarrassment masked by pure rage.

" _Oh shit I'm dead." Bre thought to herself ._


	16. Chapter 16

Near Hue city.

A nueroi ground unit crushes a burning vehicle with its pointed leg. It fired at a couple of soldiers, killing them.

"Corporal! Bring that god damn radio!" a sargent yelled while taking pot shots at the neuroi. The scared killing came running up with the field radio.

"Here! Call in a fucking strike." the sergeant yelled handing some coordinates.

The corporal began dialing the radio.

"Mother bird come in over. Requesting strike at 0-3675-2 Foxtrot and 13-584-9 Hotel how copy?"

"Solid copy what's the fire mission?" a man replied back on the radio.

The sargeant grabed the phone.

"Mother bird the fire mission is danger close. 20 enemy ground units In red zone. Blast those fuckers to hell. 105 howitzers " he said into the radio.

"Roger, GP 0-3675-2 Foxtrot, GP 13-584-9 Hotel. Danger close 105's selected." the man replied.

"Get down boys!" the sargeant yelled to the remaining men.

The gun crews loaded the105's and started firing. The shells came screaming in, each destoying anything in thier way. Some shells found thier mark, and hit the neuroi, killing them. When the salvo finished, there was nothing left.

The sergeant picked up the phone.

"That was good shootin boys, enemy has disengaged." he said.

By dusk the surviving men were transported back to base. The wounded and dead were taken to a nearby field hospital.

The sergeant was standing in front of the colonel.

"Dave, I've recommended the Medal of honor for your outstanding leadership and gutsy move to called in a extreme proximity fire mission. You took control of the situation as the senior officer of this particular situation. The young radio man will receive thr bronze star for incredible courage, and selfless act to help the wounded. You should be proud Dave." the colonel said.

"Sir I appreciate it very much." Dave replied.

"Dismissed" the colonel replied.

Dave left the office with a small grin.

* * *

September 23rd 1941, on the ifn Yamato class carrier Shinano..(irl the shinano was going to be a carrier byt was scrapped due to the us bombing of factories)

Akihiko was standing on the deck of the massive ship watching the sun rise over the calm blue ocean. His KI 43 was below deck getting a temporary arrester hook attached. Soon he was going to be over Gailia, on another combat patrol for Brittana. He heard the elevator open, revealing his fighter the engine running. Inside each cylinder is outlined by a faint blue hue. The man who brought the plane up came towards him.

"Your plane's ready." he said.

Akihiko nodded and headed to his craft, putting his helmet on as he does so. He strapped him self in and closed the canopy. He then pushed the throttle forward and this time the engine grew a brighter blue hue. A massive blue ring appears underneath the plane. The luanch man then hit the release, sending the fighter speeding off the deck. The power from the engine nearly broke the five hundred mile per hour mark.

"Jesus! What kind of engine does he have in that thing?" an aa gunner said to his pal.

The fighter went into. A steep up ward climb quickly reaching 5km in three minutes. Akihiko quickly leveled off and headed to Gaillia. Its been two weeks since he joined the 501st, and today he was flying patrol. Why he wasnt in Britannia was that the ifn asked for his help in a operation. With nothing else to do he took the offer.

As he was flying, he saw a bomber class neuroi. The v shape creature has not notice him yet. He dove down, his engine roaring. His gunsight appeared and he took aim firing off a burst, Akihiko quickly pulled up. The nueroi responded back with a red beam which was defelected by a blue shield. Akihiko was going to attack again whe a red beam shot past his canopy. He looked behind him to see a fighter class nueroi behind him.

"It was a trap?" he said to him self. He then slapped his head.

"You idiot" he mumbled to himself

Quickly he jink, but the neuroi was stuck on him the red beams becoming more intense. This neuroi was fast and acted like it had a mind of its own. And this nueroi was good. The nueroi's manuvers were familar. He seen them before, but where? He despeately cut his engine and deployed flaps, but it was no use. The neuroi preformed a brilliantly executed high yo-yo to stay on his tail.

"Where where have I seen these manuvers?"

Then it hit him, his flight instructor was the only one who could manuver like this. And he knew the only way to make this nueroi overshoot. Quickly he yanked his stick right and kicked his rudder. The plane immedately side skid, this manuver the nueroi tried to match but couldn't and overshot its target. Evrything went slow as the nueroi floated into Akihiko's gunsight. Firing off a long burst the neuroi lost it entire left wing and spun out of control. Akihiko pulled up and preformed a hammer head stall and shot the nueroi more. The rounds finding their mark, destroying the core. The nueroi exploded into white shards which disappears.

Exhausted, Akihiko flew back to th Shinano. When he landed he went to his cabin and fell asleep.

* * *

Miyaki was sitting there looking at the men doing their own thing. Some were playing poker aome were eating and some were trading playboy magazines. Bre came up with Mr. Bananas on her shoulder.

"So did you fix the lieutenant?" Miyaki asked.

"Yes, took me all night to make an antidote." Bre replied back

Bre sat down and saw that Miyaki had a picture of Akihiko.

"Is that your dad?" she asked.

"Yes, he died before I was born. My mom told me he was an excellent pilot and good man." Miyaki replied back.

Miyaki looked up at the setting sun, the waves lapping the beach. For a momment she could feel him there. Although she can communicate and physically interact with him, she still ached to have him there, alive.

* * *

A/N: im sorry if the majority of this chapter is a flashback i just wanted to keep my main charcter for which i started out with integrated into this fan fic. But i will write the conclusion of wht happened with the whole neuroi Calypso thing


	17. Chapter 17

December 24 1959.

The base was bustling with people since Christmas was one day away. Men were hanging up lights on the buildings and nearby trees. Hell even the Calypso was being decorated. And for some odd reason, kegs was naked.

"Aw jesus man, get some pants on" a sergeant said after seeibg keegs ghost white butt.

"But this is how I cool off." kegs replied

The man gagged after imagining what kegs said

"Fine I'll get pants on " kegs replied with reluctance.

After weeks of haggling with the higher ups, kegs managed to keep the nueroi Calypso, so lobg as he keeps the ship in check. Offically hes retired so a new captian took over. The new captain was Nathan o'hare. Younger brother of the strike witch Katherine o'hare. Nathan graduated west point in 1948, and served in the Israeli airforce (for a short time) during its infancy. He eventually came back to Liberion in 1952. In 1955 he was already a captian of a destroyer and now here he is taking over the aged carrier Calypso.

"Nate" kegs said as the young man walked in.

Nate smiled and sat his briefcase down and proceeded to hug Kegs.

"Hows your sister?" kegs ask

"Eh fine shes been kinda bored since she aged out." Nate replied.

"Yep now were digging the bottom of the barrel here. Now were recruiting kids" kegs replied back looking at a couple of the girls hanging up christmas lights.

Nate looked over kegs shoulder to see a humanoid nueroi girl.

"Uh who or what is that?" nate asked.

Kegs looked over and motioned for the neuro i to come over.

"Nate would like you to meet your new 'compass' or navgation computer" kegs replied

"But she's or it us a neuroi. They told me the ship was neuroi but said nothing about this" nate replied visibly nervous.

The neuroi kinda hid herself behind kegs, a little frightened. Nate felt pitty and finally went up to the neuroi. She was a little shorter than he was, and was taken back when he held out his hand. With a little nudge from kegs, the neuroi shook hands.

"See she likes you already." kegs said.

"Kegs you alright?" nate asked

"Yea Im fine why?" kegs. Then he felt dizzy.

Nate quickly felt his skin

"You're clamy, kegs your ex-" Nate said before getting cut off.

just then kegs collasped.

Nate grabbed the pa system and pounded the button.

"I need a corspman on the bridge now, a man is having a heart attack."

"Move, out of the way." a corpsman said to the shocked men.

"Get that chopper going!" the other corpsman yelled.

"Start compressions try and get his heart going" a third corpsnan said.

As the helo was warming up, the three corpsman were working on the unconscious kegs.

"Sir his heart rate is dropping rapidly " The second corpsman said to the first one.

"Get this god damn bird in the air" the first corpsman yelled.

The helo made a rapid ascent towards Saigon a ten minute flight from the base. The main hospital there has the nesscicery equpiment that the base don't have. The corspman were quckly trying to get kegs heart rate up.

"Saigon centeral we have a code blue inbound, heart failure please get emergency crews ready" the pilot said

A man with a distinct Vietnamese accent replied back.

"Saigon central copies proceed to landing zone when arrive"

"Roger, ETA 6 minutes" the pilot replied.

As soon as the helo landed a medical staff was there. One of the corpsman was on kegs giving compressions as kegs was brought in on a gurney.

"Charge difib 300" a head doctor said

A nurse rubbed the two pads together

"300 charged" the nurse said.

The doctor grabbed the pads

"Clear!" he yelled

As the doctor put the pads down on kegs, it sent a electrical charge through kegs heart, the charge made kegs body jolt.

Meanwhile..

"The hell happend to kegs?" a man asked

"Is he going to be alright?" another pipped

"As of right now kegs is in the ER, he suffered a heart attack and his chances are slim." the base commander told the group.

Miyaki put a hand on Cindy's shoulder knowing how she feels right now. Kegs was like a second parent to her to lose him now would devastate her. Cindy stared down at the photo of her and her dad. She began to cry and quickly left to be alone.

back on the ship...

The neuroi sat in the captain's chair hunched over, obviously sad from what had transpire. Nathan came up behind the neuroi putting his hand on her shoulder. The neuroi looked up and suddenly hugged Nathan. Taken by surprise, he slowly hugged the neuroi back. they held that embrace for a few moments. The neuroi then turned into a red mist and went into all of the controls of the ship. The steering wheel turned red and black. the aa guns got bigger and more futuristic.

Nathan stared in amazement at the transformation taking place, the carriers five guns instantly became bigger.

"Holy shit..." Nathan mutter

the others on the deck also stopped and stared.

"I never knew that can happen" one sailor said

"The guns are huge!" another said

The base's commander was smoking a cigar when it fell out of his mouth at the shock of seeing the ship.

"What the fuck?!" was all he could say

Nathan couldn't stop staring. How'd he get so lucky to captain this one of a kind ship?

"You could do this?" Nathan asked

The neuroi hummed at his question.

"Wow." was all Nathan could say

Back at the hospital..

"he's back to good rhythm, we're going to keep him here for more observation" the doctor said

"Ok doc, call us when you have better news." the lead corpsman said

"See you" the doc said as they left

"You too." the corpsman replied


	18. Chapter 18 A legend reborn

January 27 1960

A ki 43 Oscar makes its way to to the base. The fuso markings clearly worn, the plane it self was also heavily worn as well. The plane also bore worn red hexagonal symbols, 247 of them. Just below the canopy was worn out kanji letters. As the plane near the landing strip, onlookers were watching this bizarre act. Just before the wheels touched the ground a massive blue ring appeared.

"Damn that's huge!" a man said

Sakamoto was also there watching, a stern look on her face.

'How?, how is still hear? I thought it got scrapped after the war' Sakamoto thought to herself

The plane slowed to a stop, and the pilot got out. Taking off his helmet, he walked up to the base commander.

"Sir I was told specifically to deliver this craft to a Ms collier." he said

"She's in the striker hanger, over there" the commander said still confused and shock

"Mia come here" the commander called to Sakamoto

"Mia what in the hell is going on here? I thought that plane got scrapped." he whispered quietly

"I thought so to, but here it is" Sakamoto replied back

"We've got to figure out where to put it, and Ms collier must never know this is her father's plane."

The pilot came back with Miyaki behind him.

"Hey, who told you to deliver this?" Sakamoto asked.

"Don't know mam" the pilot replied

as the pilot was talking to Sakamoto, Miyaki went up to the plane. Touching the fuselage, she felt the cold metal. She could imagine herself flying the plane, feeling a different freedom. she then looked at the red hexagons, nearly fainting at how many there were.

"247! I barely have 30" she said to herself.

"Whada rust bucket" zhen said in an impressively good impression of a Brooklyn accent.

Miyaki turned around.

"Yea your right." Miyaki replied.

"Still surprised it hasn't fallen to pieces yet." Zhen said

Meanwhile

Aj was sneaking in a nap while everyone was busy with the plane.

"Heh alright nap time" he said as he got comfy on the hammock.

within a few minutes Aj was fast asleep.

Back to the pilot...

"Can you believe it sir the plane's been sitting in storage for over 17 years, surprise the engine even works." he said.

"Yea it is." the commander replied.

"Oh and mam here, I was told to give this old tape to you." the pilot aid holding a roll of film in his hand.

"Thank you" Sakamoto said taking the film.

The pilot saluted and left.

"So I don't suppose you have a projector?" Sakamoto asked

"Right this way" the commander said

Back to the plane...

by now most of the other witches were looking at the plane, getting on the wing, taking turns sitting in the cockpit, ect.

"OOh I have an idea, let give it AI." one girl suggested.

"How'd do you suppose we do that?" another asked.

"I don't know thought it'd be cool" the girl replied.

"Nah for now let the mechanics clean'er up" a third one said

"So who knows how to fly this?" a fourth one asked

Meanwhile

The tape that was given to Sakamoto was pretty much ruined. So whatever was on the tape is gone.

"Well that was useless." Sakamoto said.

"I agree." the commander replied.

"Well, time to put that plane in the hangar, let the mechanics deal with that rusted junk." the commander said.

In the hangar...

The mechanics were already working on the rusted and worn plane, but the process will take awhile to finish. They first started with the engine, taking out all of the parts that were rusted or broke.

"Jesus how'd he fly this thing with out blowing up?" one mechanic said.

The other mechanic shrugged.

"I dont know, maybe he had luck on his side." the other mechanic replied

"Hah I doubt it." a third mechanic said.

The mechanics then had to try and find parts for the engine. Soon they had completed a refurbished engine. Then they redesigned the prop to hold six blades instead of three. Next they repainted the plane to its original green color. They then took out the guns since they were worn out, and scrounged for new 20mm. They attached the new cannons in the wing and added fifty cals in the cowling. They also refurbished the gunsight and repaired the cockpit. In all they got the old fighter restored. The whole restoration took a good month or so.

7 weeks later...

The base was as usual bustling, jeeps driving to and fro and a helicopter would land or take of occasionally.

"All withches and base personel report to the striker hanger" a pa annoucement boomed.

Everyone was inside, the lights were off andthe group whispered amognst each other.

"Wonder whats so important?" a marine asked.

"Dunno maybe they're going to show off that rusted plane, or its someones surprise party." another replied.

Just then the lughts came on in three second intervals. Soon the lights were shinning on the waxed surface of the ki43. The group was surprise and awestrucked.

"Holy crap..." a pilot said.

"God damn it's so beautiful." another said.

"Oh great the plane geeks are coming out." a marine said in a rough voice.

Soon every pliot was around the plane, stroking the side and wings. The others were left looking at an awkward situation.

"Uh..." a man muttered

"This is just wrong" another said.

One did a faceplam shaking his head as he did so

The comander walks in.

"Now which one of you fangrils want to fly her?"

"Me!" the group of pilots said in unison

The commander looked at the group.

"Richards, get suited up, your in for the ride of your life.

The man named Richards did a smalled victory dance.

"See you later guys" richards said as he ran off

On the runway...

The engine was already running as Richards got into the fuso fighter. Doubg pre checks he attached his oxygen mask, and sild the canopy closed. Giving a thumbs up he pushed the throttle. The plane lurched, and then took off down the runway, blowing up smoke. As the plane was moving a very large and very bright blue ring appeared underneathed the pulled on rhe stick and the plane left the ground. The young pilot grinning with joy took to skies in Akihiko's fighter plane, keeping his memory alive to anyone who knew the fuso pilot.


	19. The dragon and the human (M)

1943\. Once again the neuroi has been probing a little too deep into Britannia, and today Akihiko was flying with Hartmann. Akihiko was scanning the skies, looking for the target. But this was made difficult as storm clouds quickly reduced visibility. Heck he shouldn't been flying today, for this storm is to hit Britannia soon. He had also lost visual range of Hartmann.

"Damn it.." he said to himself.

still trying to gain contact on his target and Hartmann, he dip below the clouds. As he did so he hit some heavy rain and wind, which was causing his plane to bounce all over. Then a lighting bolt hit his engine severely crippling it and making his electrical things such as the gun sight and landing gear useless. And to make things worst, the neuroi come out of a cloud above him. The neuroi was huge, and Akihiko knew he was screwed.

"OH SON OF A B-" Akihiko said before getting cut off from the red laser beam ripping his whole left wing off. The shock waved also knocked him out as his plane spiraled into the ground. The only thing that saved him, was the plane's massive shield that had activated prematurely, that broke the death causing g-forces. His plane skid nearly 400 ft from the impact point, going in as far as the Forrest.

The next morning...

Akihiko suddenly snapped awake, somehow he was alive. he looked up seeing he was in a Forrest. Sliding open the canopy, he stumbled out. His ears were ringing, and then he saw a dragon? It was white, and very beautiful, but he still can't let himself believe that. The dragon came up to him and picked him up. That's when he lost consciousness. He awoke several hours later, inside some sort of cabin.

"Oh your awake." a feminine voice greeted him.

He look to his right to see a white dragon looking at him. The voice was coming from the dragon.

"Y-you can't be real there's no such thing as dragons." he said.

The dragon tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I- wait why am I even talking to you? Your a figment of my imagination" he replied.

She again looked puzzled.

"Humans, never seem to understand." she said.

"Look where am I?" Akihiko asked.

"Your're in Les forêts du Dragon." she replied.

"Great I'm in Gaillia." Akihiko said to himself.

The dragon came up and nuzzled him. Akihiko petted her, causing a low purr to come from the dragon.

1960

"And that's how I came to know your father" the dragon said.

The group that surrounded the dragon where still confused and surprise, not believing there is a dragon in front of them.

"You all right?" she asked the group.

They all nod.

"She's soo cute!" a ten year old witch said.

"Can we keep her please?" another young girl asked.

"I dont know where we're going to put that thing." the commander said.

The dragon gave the commander a mean look.

"I'm not a thing." she said.

"You're huge." he replied.

He was slapped in the face by the dragon's tail.

"Did you just slap me?" he said a state of shock.

"Yup should not have called me huge." she replied.

Miyaki was still processing what just, happened. Watching the small fight between the dragon and the commander made her giggle.

'Those two are so going to be a couple' she thought to her self.

"Ugh fine you can keep her, but she is to not interfere with any military operations and equipment. I don't want to see broken choppers." the commander said.

"Yay!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What is your name?" the commander asked

"Bellé." the dragon replied.

"Ok ma'm, if you'll just foll-" the commander aid before getting interrupted by a kissed.

"Yes sir" the dragon said seductively.

The dragon walked away, leaving a stunned commander behind.

"Wow. I dont know who kisses better, my ex or that dragon." the commander said.

"Going to have a little action tonight?" a marine asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up sergeant." the commander said.

Later that evening...

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." the commander said.

The dragon walks in, acting rather unusual.

"Everything alright ma'm" the commander asked, as he pour a cup of scotch.

Randomly Bellé pounced him, holding him down to the ground. Bellé kissed the commander again but this time more passionately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the commander asked, with fear in his voice.

The commander looked further down, seeing what's wrong. His face went pale, at the realization.

"Oh god please no." he said a little franticly.

"Yes, I'm in heat and I need to mate now..." Bellé

"B-But why me?" he asked.

"You're the alpha are you not? Therefore in dragon society, the females would try to mate with the alpha or alphas if there is more than one" she replied.

"T-This is wrong, I'm not a dragon, I'm a human being he replied trying to get free of Bellé's grasp.

"Please mate with me. It's too much to hide it anymore." Bellé replied.

"T-this is just not right to me." the commander replied.

Then he felt his pants get tight at the crotch area. He is now desperately trying to get free.

"Oooo, looks like your other half says otherwise." Bellé replied.

Her tail began to unbuckle the commander's pants. Her tail gained a firm grip on his member. Again the commander went pale. He let out a moan as the tail gripped his member.

"P-Please don't do this." the commander beg.

"Too late." Bellé said throwing the commander's pants to the side.

His member twitched as the tail still gripped it, postioning it under her gender. The dragon slowly sat down on the commander's member, causing her to let out a moan.

'Holy crap she's warm... God if you're there, please save me' the commander thought.

"Now let's mate.." Bellé said.

For three hours moans and other noises were heard, along with some pleading.

The dragon laid on the commander's body, breathing heavily, from the mating. The commander was visibly shaken from the ordeal.


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Bellé

Species: Dragon

Gender: Female

Height: Roughly 5ft 8in

Weight: unknown but pretty light for her species

Length: close to 15 ft

Age: Unknown

Color: White body, light blue eyes

Wings: None, flight capabilities similar to that of a Eastern dragon

No one knows for sure where she came from or how old she is. Her home is in a group of isolated forests in Gallia. It is also unknown if there are any more like her. Most of her life is a mystery to the Human population. So there are hardly any record of her. Why was he doing in Vietnam is also a mystery, and why she raped a man? Only God could answer that.

A few weeks later...

A knock came at the commander's door.

"Who is it?" he asked, very cautiously.

"It's me, Rick." came a gruff voice.

"Come in he said, and lock the door." he replied.

The man walked in looking rougher than his voice.

"Sir what has gotten into you? You've been acting strange." Rick asked.

"I got raped by that white dragon." the commander replied.

Rick smirked, trying to hold a giggle.

"Wow uh that's new." Rick replied.

"Don't you dare say anything." the commander said, now really stern

"Yes sir." Rick replied.

Meanwhile...

The neuroi and O'Hare were in the local town getting supplies for the base. The town was bustling, children playing games or going to school, men going to work in the rice fields, and the food market was very busy. It was a surprise that the locals didn't see the neuroi there. O'hare stopped at a stand, and was talking to the vendor. The neuroi got curious and saw a couple kids playing a game. She goes over to the group, a ball was kicked over in her direction. Picking it up, she examine it. One of the kids came up to the nueroi.

"What are you?" the kid asked in Vietnamese.

The nueroi replied with a series of small chirps and garbles.

O'Hare looked away from to vendor, only to see the neuroi wasn't right next to him, and he started to worry.

"Hey sir you pay for that?" the vendor asked in broken English.

"How much?" O'Hare asked.

"Two dollar, or fifty thousand dong." the vendor replied.

O'Hare fished two dollars out and gave it to the vendor.

"Have nice day." the vendor said.

As O'Hare was looking for the neuroi, the neuroi was playing a game of soccer. The kids were laughing and didn't seem to mind the neuroi playing with them. The neuroi started to enjoy the game. Oh hare finally found the neuroi, and grabbed her hand.

"Time to go." O'Hare said.

The neuroi looked down and made a sad hum sound.

"Next time you can play, but its time to head home." O'Hare said.

With that they left and the other children waved goodbye to them.

Meanwhile...

Gunfire can bee heard as a group of marines were fleeing while also shooting back at whatever was chasing them. wounded were left behind, and screams can be heard.

''Zulu actual where the fuck are you?!'' screamed the platoon leader.

his men were falling left and right, getting killed by something resembling a serpent. A young kid just 19 was stab fatally through the chest. The ammo supplies were quickly running low and the casualties were rising. Before the leader could do anything, he was the last one alive. the creature disappeared into the jungle.

The platoon leader was covered in blood, heaving waiting for the creature to come back. But it never did. The platoon leader was so shaken he didn't take notice of the helicopter coming to save him. The medical crew chief ran up to him.

''Sir, we need to go.'' the man said, his voice sounded drown out. The leader was quickly put into the helicopter and flown out.

Back at the base...

The war was now taking its toll on the troops in Vietnam. The war has been raging for six years now. Even the witches were getting paranoid and having nightmares. Each day new recruits will come end only for half of them to be flown back in caskets.

Two men watched as another column of "Greenies" (as they called them due to their inexperience)come marching out of the plane.

"shit more young bucks being sent to the slaughter." one of them scoffed.

"Give em about two weeks and half of them will be dead." the other remarked.

A young kid came walking up to them, holding a piece of paper.

''Uh I'm looking for a Sargent Dan Miles.'' he said

"That'll be me, welcome to Vietnam kid.'' the Sargent said.

"U-uh Vietnam sir?" the young kid asked.

The Sargent and his pal had disbelief on their faces.

"You've never heard of this country?" the Sargent asked.

"No sir." the kid replied.

Meanwhile...

Miyaki was asleep in her hammock, too tired from the constant night patrols. Within her time being inn Vietnam, she had shoot down close to eighty neurois. Miyaki wasn't the only one worn out. The other witches were feeling the same way too. Aj was nearing a mental break down, came close to killing another man thinking he was the enemy.

Aj came from another mission. This time his helo was shot up and his engine was smoking. Due to his great piloting skills he landed the severely damaged bird safely. He exited the bird cover in blood and hos face dirty due to the smoke. He yanked his helmet off and threw it to the ground. He broke down and started crying.

The soldiers that survived looked on at him with blank expressions and walked away. Aj pulled a cigarette out of his blood soaked flight suit and lit it. The medical staff carried away his best friend and co pilot's body out of the chopper. Cindy walked up to him.

''Three good men died today, one of them was my friend.'' Aj said. his hand tremble as he to a drag of the cigarette.

"It was a hot LZ, but we had to get our guys out of there. Next thing i knew his blood is all over me and he's slumped over, eyes staring down at his feet. The shot killed him instantly." Aj said, tears flowing down his face.

Cindy said nothing and leaned on him, trying her best to provide some comfort to Aj.

* * *

The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.- Gen. Douglas MacArthur.


	21. Chapter 21

A cargo ship was sailing on the ocean, heading in a north eastern direction. On the deck the group, Aj, Miyaki, Zhen, Cindy, and a few others were enjoying the breeze. They were headed for Okinawa, to stay a few weeks at Sakamoto's condo. After fighting in the war for so long they were finally allowed a break from it.

"I cant wait to get to Okinawa!" Zhen said, obviously eager.

"Neither can I. This war really has me on edge.'' Aj said.

That night...

Aj was asleep that night, but he was having his nightmares of that mission. He tossed and turned mumbling 'No'. In His dream he can hear the lasers whizzing by his helicopter, which was precariously a sitting duck while men crammed on to the helicopter. Then a loud crack is heard to his right and he was covered in blood, that of his copilot's blood. He finally took off but a neuroi managed to get a crippling hit on the helicopter. The shot hit the engine, causing the cabin to fill up with smoke. maybe luck was on his side, but the helicopter survived longed enough to make it back.

Back in Vietnam...

"No! that's not where I told you to put it!'' Jon, the supply sergeant said.

''Sorry sir!'' a young private replied.

Jon rubbed his eyes out of frustration.

''Damn kids.'' he mumbled.

"How's the resupplying going ?'' asked Barkhorn.

''Pain in my ass miss.'' replied the sergeant, without looking up from his clip board.

Barkhorn sighed, and activated her magic. walking over she picked up a large crate.

''Where do you want it?'' she asked.

''Over there by that fuso plane, needs some new parts.'' the sergeant replied.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out of magic by now.?'' Jon asked.

''I cant fly anymore, but I still have my strength.'' replied Barkhorn.

"Aren't ya like 30 something?" the sergeant asked.

"I'm 27!" Barkhorn screamed.

"Whatever." the sergeant mumbled.

A few minutes later

Everybody was keeping themselves busy, when out of nowhere a huge red and black mist appeared. After the mist disappeared, a hulking samurai was standing there. His armor was pitch black and his eyes were deep red. He easy stood 3 feet or more over the tallest guy at the base. He walked, ignoring the stun people.

The samurai pulled out his sword, slowly walking towards the commanders office. When the guards tried to stop him, he quickly cut their heads off in one swipe. This act stun the people even more but they could not move.

The samurai kicked the door in, startling the commander.

''Where is she?'' the samurai said getting close to the commanders face.

''How the fuck should I know? She left here several hours ago.'' the commander snapped back.

The samurai flipped the desk through the wall of the office.

"Where is she?'' the samurai asked again. Anger seeping out

''I...Don't...Know.'' the commander replied, giving his hardest stare at the figure in front of him.

The samurai stood up, and chucked his secondary sword at the wall. The sword went in and attached to it was a note.

"I will find her.'' the samurai said before disappearing.

"Sir who was that?'' a soldier asked.

"That was Tojiyama Kuritsu.'' the commander replied.

''Who?'' asked another.

''He is a samurai from the Sengoku period, a period of unrest and constant war. He was Nobunaga's best samurai. In his quest for immortality, he concocted a drink from the earliest known neuroi, and he drank it. The transformation was horrific and painful but he got his immortality. For centuries he killed more men than anyone could count. He earned the nickname Black ghost cause of his appearance. Him and Miss Sakamoto has bad blood between them for mysterious reasons.'' the commander replied.

Meanwhile...

The ship docked and the group got off. Mio was waiting for them, dressed in her kimono and her hair was brushed down. Aj was stunned at her appearance.

'Damn she looks pretty cute.' Aj thought.

''Wow Miss Sakamoto you look stunning.'' one of the girls said.

''Thank you.'' Sakamoto replied.

Soon the group was off, arriving at the condo and getting unpacked. Everyone went to their rooms to change.

Cindy secretly watched Aj take off his shirt, seeing scars across his back. Although healed, it looked painful.

The group then took a small tour around the condo, admiring its beauty.

"How could you afford such a place?'' asked Miyaki.

''Savings, and the occasional handout from governments.'' Sakamoto replied.

''Why would governments pay you?'' Cindy.

"I'm basically a celebrity to them.'' Sakamoto replied.

Meanwhile...

The commander tore the note off the wall and opened it. Confusion and shock came across his face.

''Wait, why would he leave a note only to write on it where she is?'' he asked himself.

He scratched his head trying to come up with a logical answer. None were coming to mind.

* * *

1938, former Owari province, Fuso.

Sakamoto was standing in a field, there was a light breeze coming from south. Sakamoto closed her eyes and then open them. Behind her stood Kuritsu, clad in his armor.

"It was here, this very same field where my brother died fighting your family's clan." Kuritsu said coldy.

"Yes it was." Sakamoto replied.

"Why couldn't your family give up then? Were you blind in Lord Nobunaga's vision?" Kuritsu asked.

"Times have changed Kuritsu, Japan is a united country now." replied Sakamoto.

"Only because of that brat Mitsuhide killed him, then Hideyoshi took over." Kuritsu snapped.

"Hmm." was all Sakamoto said.

"It was that night that I created the drink. I didn't want to be another puppet of Hideyoshi. So I took a shard that had manage to survive it's destruction. I ground it down to a fine powder and mixed it into my tea. I recited a death poem just in case I died from the drink. All it took was one sip. The transformation was painful but worth it. I grew stronger, faster, and smarter. " Kuritsu said explaining what had happened.

Mio just listens, wind lightly blowing in her ears.

"By the next hour Hideyoshi samurai, including your 12th great grandfather tried to arrest to arrest me. I felt it move in my veins for the first time I felt free. They attacked me, but they were no match I quickly cut them down. Your 12th great grandfather put up his best fight but soon lost. In a fit of rage and excitement I ended his suffering." Kuritsu finished saying.

"And that is why our families cant get along, we killed each others loved one." Mio replied.

"That is correct girl. Had your family surrendered My brother and your 12th great grandfather would have lived longer." Kuritsu said.

Turning to leave, Kuritsu stopped.

"Next time we meet I WILL kill you." he said. then disappeared into the wind


End file.
